His Butler: Lonely
by Punished By Love
Summary: Sebastian gets a letter from Claude talking about nekos for sale, people with cat ears and tails and decides to check it out, What happens when he desides to take one home? Rated M for futre lemons! OC xx Sebastian, dont like, dont read!
1. Chapter 1

**His Butler: Lonely**

The demon gazed out upon the human world with brilliant ruby eyes, a hand sweeping forward to push raven bangs behind his ears.

It was quiet for once. All the others were either asleep or staring out the window at the falling rain. It was beautiful in the light of the setting sun, each drop a vivid gold color.

He glanced out at the letter in his hand, temptation filling him. He wanted to soo bad, but the young master would be furious. He couldn't help but wonder if he could get away with it. If so, for how long? And would it in the end, be worth it?

He looked down at the letter once more before grabbing his coat. The young master would just have to learn to deal with it. This was a risk he was going to have to take.

•••

Sebastian walked inside the seemingly plain building, shaking the rain droplets off his ebony black jacket. Cages lined the walls, each one large enough to house a single person comfortably. The rest of the store was divided up with long aisles contain pet food, collars and other pet related things.

He looked down at the letter in his white gloved hand; he had not been sure when he saw that it was Claude who had forwarded the ad to him that it would be genuine.

_Nekos for sale!_

_Lovely companions for other worlders! _

_Completely human in appearance save for animal ears and tails._

_The perfect companion for an other worlders looking for a more desirable pet._

He didn't other to read the rest. He hoped that them being part human would save his young master from being allergic. He didn't know what he would do if that came to be untrue.

Curious, he walked down the long line of glass cages where the nekos resided. He waited for one to catch his vivid red eye as he walked down the line, the desire to own a cat of his own, strong within him.

When he finally reached the last cage he turned to leave. He couldn't help but feel disappointed as he walked towards the door. There would be no nekos in his future it seemed. What a pity.

He was about the grab the door to leave when he felt the burn of eyes upon his exposed back. He turned to meet the stare of the fool who had bothered to stare at him.

He turned to see a young woman sitting on the bottom of one of the few cages he had over looked. Her ears pricked forward as she stared at him avidly with curious blue eyes, her head tilted to one side. Long honey brown hair fell in softly rolling waves down her back, and ears the same color of her hair stood on top of her head, a black spot on the back of each ear.

She was quite lovely with her slender figure and her gentle curves, her blue eyes sparkling in her slightly oval face.

He walked over to her cage and crouched to be eye level with the little neko.

She studied him curiously before risking a shy smile, the tips of fangs peeking through her shell pink lips. He couldn't help the small smile that turned up the corners of his porcelain lips.

"Can I help you sir?"

Sebastian tore his eyes away fro the neko girl to look over his shoulder to see the owner of the store standing over him a slightly awed look upon his face, "We don't get demons in here very often."

Sebastian stood, towering over the man, "Yes, well not all demons have a liking for cats, and yes, I believe you can be of some help to me today."

He looked down at the pretty little neko sitting at the bottom of her cage, face tilted up so she could look up at his own. "I would like your information on this neko," he pointed at the neko in the cage whom he had been looking at.

The owner nodded and smiled slightly, but it was cold, "I see you found the jewel of our collections, aint she a beaut?"

Sebastian looked at the man impatiently and nodded.

"This here neko is unnamed; she's nineteen years of age, friendly and quiet, the most innocent little thing to ever come through theses doors."

Sebastian studied the girl thoughtfully as she pushed her sweeping bangs out of her luminous blue eyes, his mind already made up "How much?"

The store owner considered, stroking his thick beard thoughtfully, 'hmmm 19 hundred and she's yours, and that's quite a deal mind you."

Sebastian simply nodded and pulled out the desired amount from a hidden coat pocket and handed it to the greedy man whom he had decided he disliked greatly.

The neko watched all of this with wide eyes and stood excitedly. Her dark tail lashing back and forth behind her, swooshing the heavy folds of her dress. He couldn't but help but smile, she was simply adorable.

The man exited through a door that leads to a back room with the entrances to all of the cages. He then opened the door to her cage and roughly grabbed the girl by her arm and yanked her roughly out of the cage, pulling her behind him. This brought a disapproving frown to Sebastian's lips.

The man reentered the room, towing the poor neko behind him, her long hair swinging behind her as she trotted to keep but with him. The man stopped in front of the demon and stepped side with a flourish presenting the girl to him.

The girl froze for a moment before shyly approaching him, blue eyes wide with worry.

She is so cute, Sebastian thought silently to himself, smirking and resisted the urge to reach out and stroke her ears.

"I-I I cannot introduce myself Master, for I have no name," she stuttered and Sebastian startled at being called master.

"It's ok, I shall call you Aurora and I am not 'Master' but Sebastian."

The neko brightened and stepped closer to him tail swishing happily. "Thank you!"

The man returned with a silver pendent on s silver chain, the name Aurora engraved upon it and handed it to Sebastian :a collar.

Sebastian took it and stepped forward and placed it around her slender neck, purposely brushing her ears with his hands as he did so. She smiled happily up at him and moved to stand beside him, "Shall we go home now?"

Sebastian looked down at her and smirked, taking in her eager face framed by wavy locks, her ears pricked forward.

"Yes." Oh master was going to loooove this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alys: hey people! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I feel so happy, Ive been working on this story nonstop in my note book(much to my teachers dismay, but what can I say?) and its good to know that you people like it! Keep on reading! I also wanted to make a shout out thingie to "annoy-ponny" I totally get where your coming from with the neko Idea being over done. I also apprecate your faith in my pulling it off. And now this (if your still reading my rambling ...) goes for all my readers, if you have plot sugestions for this story please dont hesitate to share! ok now im done! Sebby speak!**

**Sebastian: Of course Mistress, Alys does not own Black Butler or any of its characters, although she does own my neko (;_;)...**

* * *

He watched the blue eyed neko as she stared out the window with wide sparkling eyes, her tail swishing excitedly. She turned to him, hair swinging over one shoulder, "May I sit next to you?"

He smirked and nodded silently as she moved across the small space to sit next to him, a small smile putting up the corners of her lips. "Thank you."

He said nothing but reached up a gloved hand to stroke her ears as he had so longed to do.

They were soft and moved slightly at his unexpected touch. The carriage was silent a moment before a quiet purr began to rise from her slender throat and she began to lean into his gentle touch. _Ahh, it would appear that I now finally have my cat._ Sebastian couldn't help but think to himself.

Sebastian stopped petting her as they pulled up to the manor and moved to open her door.

She stepped out and clung to his offered arm looking at the manor with huge eyes, ears pinned back, tail still.

He chuckled to himself and pulled her forward. His master was 18 now and would have to learn to deal with this beautiful neko, or Sebastian would make his life a living hell as only a demon could.

As they entered the house the raven pointed things out to Aurora and her ears pricked forward to hear his words. He stopped when he reached the door leading to Ciel's office and knocked.

"Come in."

Sebastian braced himself and entered the room, towing his neko behind him, "Good evening Master," He called.

Ciel froze as his single blue eye landed on Aurora and took her in. Sebastian could tell that Ciel appreciated her beauty but his eye narrowed sharply when he finally saw the ears and tail. "Sebastian, you know I'm allergic to cats," he growled softly.

Aurora studied the young man with pretty blue eyes and Sebastian seated her in the single chair in front of Ciel's desk. "But, My Lord, she isn't truly a cat now is she?"

Ciel simply glared in response, his eye cold and chilling.

"I-I do believe I'm hypoallergenic Sir," she whispered feeling self couscous.

Both men's eyes flew to her. "See young Master?" Sebastian smirked in triumph.

Ciel glared with his one blue eye and ordered "Just bring me my tea," as Sebastian bowed and exited the room.

Ciel studied the neko in front of him once more. She looked back at him with doe like blue eyes, brown spotted ears pricked forward.

"Come here" he beckoned, cocking a single finger at her.

She stood and gracefully crossed the room to stand in front of the young man, an inch or two shorter than her 5' 5'' statue. "Sit."

She sat obediently at his feet in a pool of skirts looking slightly puzzled.

He then reached out a hand to stroke her hair once. Curious he moved to brush one of the brown ears with his finger waiting to sneeze at any moment. When he didn't he continued to pet her until a purr rose from her chest and her eyes closed contentedly.

•••

Sebastian reentered the room and froze his face into an indifferent mask as he laid eyes upon his master.

Ciel was sitting cross legged on the floor with Auroras head resting on one leg, her hair spread cross his lap as Ciel ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her ears as the neko slept. A gentle purr escaped her lips as she slept.

Surprise, anger and jealously filled his suddenly. "Your tea Milord," he bowed and brought the tea over to where Ciel sat and bent over the boy, scooping up the sleeping neko. He cradled her bridle style to his chest as Ciel looked up at him and glared. "She wasn't bothering me any."

Sebastian smirked, "yes, but if will do you well to remember that she is _mine."_

As if to confirm his words, Aurora turned her face towards Sebastian's chest and cuddled closer to the warmth of his body letting out a contented sigh. This made the raven smirk in victory and with it he left the young master with his tea, taking _his _Aurora to Lady Elisabeth's guest room.

Sebastian opened the door to the room just as she awoke. "S-Sebastian" she yawned a hand reaching up to cover her fanged open mouth.

'Yes?'

"Where am I/"

He chuckled to himself and answered her, voice like melted honey in the darkness. 'You fell asleep; I am merely taking you to your room."

He then proceeded to enter the room as she looked around with curious ice blue eyes and a frown formed upon her full lips. "Where do I sleep?"

Her eyes slid over the bed to examine the floor of the room.

"On the bed of course," came the uncertain reply.

She frowned more deeply and her ears went back, "Nekos don't sleep in beds, we sleep in kitty or doggy beds."

Sebastian studied the face of the girl in his arms. She had never slept in a bed before? He was beginning to hate that store owner more and more.

She wiggled in his arms and she landed on the floor in a low crouch, her tail lashing back and forth before she stood. She moved over to stand in front of the bed. She pulled off several of the large pillows and the duvlet, dragging them to a spot in front of the fire place, while a bemused raven watched the girl's actions. She then arranged them in a clump before placing the blanket over them, tucking the edges under the pillows to create a "kitty bed".

"There," she huffed looking pleased with herself and she glanced at the beautiful butler.

Sebastian sighed and walked over to where she stood and took her face in his hands, "Why not use the bed?"

"Beds are for people and higher beings" she mumbled lost in the brilliant red eyes, ears forward and alert.

Sebastian then slowly moved his hands to stroke her ears and run his fingers through the rolling waves of her golden brown hair. She purred softly in response, "That…that feels lovely," she sighed, her eye lids fluttering close and she leaned towards him.

He slowly moved to sit on the ground and she sat with him. The purr continued to rise form her chest.

He reached out to pet her once more and she scooted closer to him, blue eyes content and starting to drift close, her tail curling around her neatly.

Sebastian smiled the beautiful girl, happy to at last have a cat of his own, and that his master approved…perhaps a little _too _much.

He froze as she suddenly moved to sit in his lap, curling up against his chest, purring loudly.

He slowly moved to encircle her with his arms as his body relaxed, stroking her hair and ears.

HE was suddenly glad that it wasn't quite demon mating season. He wasn't sure he would be able to stop himself from ravishing her right there and then, if it was. She was so innocent and was unknowingly turning him on, her cuddliness strangely seductive.

He couldn't help but wonder if nekos went into season like regular cats. He would assume not.

"Sebastian," she asked quietly her voice lilting slightly giving her voice a mystical quality to it.

"Hmmm?'

She blushed lightly and cuddled closer almost as if he were a security blanket.

'Why does Ciel dislike me so much?"

Sebastian frowned over her head where she could not see. Did his little neko like his bratty master? Jealously filled him. He doubted it since he was the one holding her, but he could not be sure.

When he answered his reply was slow and almost hesitant, "I think Lord Ciel likes you very much, especially now that he knows he's not allergic to you. Although this is merely a guess."

She tensed then relaxed and then tensed in his arms once more looking up at him worriedly with doe like blue eyes 'd-d-do you like me Sebastian?"

Her voice was very very soft and almost inaudible.

He laughed, black hair falling from behind his ears where he had carelessly tucked it. He buried his face without thought into her soft, silky hair and spoke "of course I like you My Dear."

She smiled up at his, her whole face lighting up, ice blue eyes sparkling delightedly. The raven never knew such a cold color could be so warm.

With a sigh he pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at the time. 'I must be going now to attend the young master. You may help yourself to Lady "Lizzie's" wardrobe; it is merely her extra clothes that she leaves here for her unexpected stays."

She nodded and crawled reluctantly out of his warm embrace and watched him leave.

She let out a quiet sigh and went to the closet. She opened it to reveal a large array of clothing. She pawed through it tiredly tail drooping until she found a white night gown. She then quickly undressed herself and slid the gown over her head.

It fit her well except for the bust, which was too small to fit her properly. She sighed and undid the top few buttons so she could breathe. She frowned at the cleavage exposed by this, which although was no were near as much as when she had to wear a corset, was in her mind, still a lot. At least her dress covered more of her exposed bust when she wore a corset, but she was merely going to sleep in this so she sighed and went to her dog bed. She lowered herself down onto it and smiled before falling asleep.

* * *

**Alys: tada! Chappy # 2 for you! I wonder what tomorrow will bring at the Phantomhive manor... (Ooh wait, I already know) wouldnt you all like to know? Well if you would like to know lets try to get me hmm..is ten too much to ask for? How about 5 more reviews? You can review too if you want! Knock yourself dead, review all you want! Teehee (^~^)! Also dont forget, Im always open to story ideas or plot line ideas, I already have this story written out, but I can always make changes! So pm me or suggest something in your reviews if you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alys: greeting readers! Here is chapter 3! (yay!) I hope you enjoy it. Im so happy, I never get so many reviews so quickly, it gives me hope that my writing isnt as bad as i think it is!**

**Sebastian: as long as Im in it, it will be good Mistress.**

**Alys: *glaring* your soo modest...gah! I cant stay mad at you, your too sexy! And who I dont own Black Butler, but I do own Aurora. And from now on, all my personal responses to reviews will be at the end of the chapter! So dont be dismayed! Im not ignoring your comments, but merely saving them for after! **

**NOW! Enjoy...please *bambi eyes*.**

* * *

She woke early, the sun daring to peek through her drawn curtains. She stood with a stretch, her hands reaching for the air above her as her tail swished happily.

She moved over the closet and thumbed, half awake, through Lizzie's clothes until she found a dark green dress. She slipped into her shift and with a sigh laced up her corset, glad for the fact that it laced up the front and not the back, before slipping the dress over her head.

Frowning at her chest, she fiddled with the bodice lacing until it settled properly over her slender yet curved frame.

Sebastian knocked three times before opening the door, "Good mo—Oh, you're awake."

She turned to face him in a whirl of skirts, her hair fanning out around her. "Sebby," she exclaimed the nickname falling without thought from her lips.

She ran over to him and looked up at him questioningly with a smile.

He couldn't help the smile that found its way to his lips in response, "yes?"

She reached out her arms towards him, hug eyes curious as they sparkled in her beautiful pale face.

The raven smirked and swept her into a hug and she buried her face in his chest, inhaling his heady scent. A purr escaped her throat happily.

After a moment or so he stepped reluctantly out of her embrace and offered her his tailcoat clad arm, "shall we go to breakfast?"

She grinned and her tail swished happily, "of course," and she moved to thread her arm through his.

Sebastian sighed, 'I still need to wake the young master."

Aurora looked up at him with content eyes and a smile pulled up the corner of her mouth, 'oh, ok then!"

They stopped in front of Ciel's bedroom door and before Sebastian could move, the neko had stolen into the room, closing the door behind her.

She padded silently up to the bed and gazed upon the sleeping form of Ciel. The door opened silently as Sebastian stole into room. "Ciel? Ciel honey," she said softly, her lilting voice filling the large room beautifully, "you need to wake up, its time for breakfast," she shook his shoulder gently.

Ciel stirred "hmmm…" and she smiled her face lighting up as Sebastian watched her wake the boy, feeling amused.

"Time to get up~" she sang softly.

Ciel opened his eyes and looked up at her. One purple containing the contract, the other brilliantly blue and perfect. She gently caressed his face as the raven suffered from a horrible bout of jealousy. "You have beautiful eyes milord."

Ciel slowly sat up, "thank you…kitty," and stroked her ears and Sebastian stepped forward.

"Aurora, pet, you need to step out of the room so I can dress the young master."

Auroras eyes widened and she blushed, "o-oh! Of course..." she then glided out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

•••

"I wouldn't have minded if she had stayed," Ciel said with a smirk as he stared at the door from which she had exited, 'I never thought I would say this about a cat, but I rather like her."

Sebastian frowned he didn't like his master having such dirty thoughts about _his_ neko. Only he was allowed to think that way about _his _neko, but he couldn't help but respond.

"Of course my lord, but that would not have been proper. Although, she is perfect, is she not?"

Ciel looked up as Sebastian dressed him, 'Yes…quite lovely..."

The raven finished dressing Ciel briskly and stood, towering over his Bocchan, 'Breakfast will be served in the dinning room this morning," and he turned and left.

•••

She sat on the landing in front of the main room at the front of the house. She looked upon the large portrait of the man and woman; ears pulled back, tail still.

Her skirts pooled around her and she fingered a strand of hr hair as she studied the painting.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to startle and she looked over her shoulder with wary blue eyes, ears pulled back in alarm.

Sebastian was bent forward, hand extended from tapping her shoulder. His raven colored hair falling from behind his ears where he had tucked it to frame his lovely oval face. Brilliant red eyes searching as they locked with her blue ones.

The extended bleached glove clad hand moved to cup her face and he leaned forward to press his cool lips against her forehead.

"I was looking for you," he spoke softly; caught off guard by the sudden rush of emotion he felt when they had locked eyes.

She smiled and stood cupping the side of his face in return, so high above her own. A purr quietly rose from her chest and a look of wonder fell upon her pretty face as she smiled. He held her hand to his face as his eyes closed, leaning into her hand.

"Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

'May—may I have a hug," came the shy reply.

He didn't answer but wrapped his arms around her protectively and pulled her close. She rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist and let out a contented sigh.

They remained like that for several minutes before her stomach growled loudly and she blushed.

"I suppose I should feed you my little neko."

He pulled away and took up her hand and towed her to the room were Ciel sat eating his porridge.

Her ears pricked forward and her tail swished excitedly at the smell of food and Sebastian sat her in a chair and handed her a bowl.

She ate it quickly and soon it was gone. Along with her milk.

"Thank you Sebby," she called happily, and turned to Ciel, "Morning Ciel, its good to see you wake," she teased.

Ciel blushed and nodded his acknowledgement. Sebastian strode over to take Auroras bowls and stroke her ears, pausing to run his fingers through the waves of her hair, smirking at Ciel's glare of jealousy.

She smiled and caught his hand when he turned to leave, looking up at him searchingly before favoring him with a dazzling smile, "Sebby?"

'Yes" he smiled inwardly at her, she was just too cure.

"Do you ever listen to music?"

He paused surprised, "why—yes, Bocchan is learning the violin and I play…well everything."

She nodded it's just so quiet... I like music; it makes me want to sing."

He nodded, "I'll be back." He strode out of the room and soon returned a mandolin in hand and sheet music in the other, which he handed to her.

"Sabra girl?" (A/N: please listen to the song Sabra Girl by Nickel Creek for what comes next, which btw I don't own…)

He nodded and said, "If you sing Ill play and harmonize with you.

She smiled and nodded, "Shall we?" and with that she started to sing:

"_Lonely the life, that once, I led  
strange the paths, on which, we tread  
led me to you, unlikely but true  
sabra girl, clouding my view_

rainy the day, the first time we met  
deep was the talk, forever my debt  
it didn't seem wrong, to sing a sad song  
sabra girl, soon you'd be gone

early the morning, and sad the goodbye  
with a wave of your hand and, a smile of your eye  
so lately did meet, no sooner depart  
sabra girl, homeward must start

rosy the lines that you wrote with your hand  
reading between them to misunderstand  
I made the mistake you said not to make...

yes reading your letters conviction did grow  
I thought it a chance, I knew I must go  
its hard to believe I could be so naive  
sabra girl, flattered but deceived

now you just told me that friendship is all  
I'm forced to repair the breach in my wall  
illusions and dream as usual it seems  
sabra girl, they have been my downfall

lonely the life, and dismal the view  
closed is the road, that leads to you  
since better cant be, as friends we'll agree  
sabra girl, time will cure me"

Sebastian studied her face as she finished, Her eyes down cast and her chest heaving as Ciel watched, eyes wide, 'That was …beautiful."

She smiled shyly and reached questioningly for Sebastian. He swept her up into his arms, stroking her hair and murmuring to her softly for comfort.

He left to deposit her in his room before returning to give Ciel his paper work and take away his breakfast dishes.

•••

A knock on the door made the neko startle before looking up. "Whose there?"

* * *

**Alys: hows that for a cliff hanger? Eh? not too shabby yes? No? Maybe? Anywho, how do you people feel about a lemon? I have one planned out if you want it, but if you dont , Ill just rewrite what I have written so far.**

**Ok time for review responses! Ok to Tiva100. Hmm for the other verison, would it be Aurora Sebby and the other demon/falling angel, but be a love triangle? And have Sebby be jealous? (summer is here so I can write more, but I need more of an idea as to what you want.)**

**To KhAel: thank you! I love trying to think of little ways to make Sebastian jealous, its just too fun.**

**to Anon and Cereza101: thank you! I have no life (;-;) only fanfictions... *sniff* so Im glad to know that someone enjoys my vomit of the brain!**

**Ok until next time! Keep up the good reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alys: Hey everyone! You guys excited for chapter 4? Im really excited about htis chapter. Althoug it was hard to write at one point, my brain just died from over writting, I write fanfics for about 10 of my 24 hours of each day (that is exaggerated but you get the point). So I hope you enjoy the fruit of my struggles with writters block. Sorry to say, the lemon isnt in this chappy, maybe the next one, but things do spice up ( I think...)**

**Sebastian: Alys doesnt own Black Butler.**

_Recap: A knock on the door made the neko startle before looking up. "Whose there?"_

"Whose there?" she called, peering over one shoulder, eyes wide with worry.

Sebastian simply opened the door and slid into the room, "It's only me Aurora," he soothed, and climbed onto the bed to hold her to his chest. It was then that she realized that she was in _his _room…on _his _bed.

"Oh! I'm soo sorry I-I—"she moved to climb off the bed but he held her tightly, "Its fine your allowed on my bed," he countered.

She stopped struggling and he pet her ears and played with her hair, burying his face in her neck and inhaling. It was too tempting with her in his room, in his arms.

He moved her hair away from her neck and brushed the skin there with his lips and held her hair in his fist.

"Se-Sebastian?" She breathed hesitantly.

He said nothing but gently traced her collar bone with a long tapered finger before tilting her face up. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were large and doe like, her breathing stealing from her slightly parted lips in quiet little gasps.

She was trembling slightly and he leaned forward to give her lips the slightest brush of his own. Her eye lids fluttered close before opening.

He watched her with vibrant red eyes filled with desire... she locked eyes with him and leaned forward slowly, ever so slowly, until he finally gave into his desire and moved forward to capture her lips with his own. He leaned into this new kiss slightly, creating more contact between their lips, and smiled, tangling his hand in her hair, but continued to kiss her ever so gently.

She eventually pulled away, breathing coming in shallow gasps, "I- I'm so sorry! I –'

He cut her off, leaning in to kiss her once more.

'Don't be, I wouldn't have kissed you if I hadn't wanted to."

She blushed and looked away, "oh."

She then smiled and crawled into his lap and cuddled up to him, purring softly, ears pulled back contentedly. He chuckled softly and wrapped her in his arms.

There was a loud knock at the door before it opened and Pluto walked in, "Mr. Sebastian—CAT!"

He broke off eyes falling upon Aurora curled up in Sebastian's arms.

"Pluto, this is _my_ neko, Aurora."

Pluto let out a low growl and stalked forward and leaned towards the girl, sniffing loudly. She clung to the raven in fright, burying her face in his chest, peering out at the demon hound shyly from behind a veil of her hair, "Hu-hullo."

Pluto pulled back in surprise before glancing at Sebastian and whining, 'A cat? Whhyyy?"

Sebastian stroked her hair, "I have made it plain that I prefer cats have I not?"

He was beginning to regret ever teaching that mutt how to speak; it was proving to only be a pain.

Pluto glared jealously at the neko in Sebastian's arms.

Aurora tentatively reached out a hand to ruffle the hound's slivery hair. This caused Pluto to plop down upon the floor and lie on his back, "please," he asked as he wiggled on his back, clearly begging for a belly rub.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but Aurora smiled happily and crawled off the bed to kneel beside Pluto and moved to scratch his stomach.

Pluto smiled happily moving to remove his tail coat, waist coat and shirt, to give her better access to his tummy. Aurora shifted uncomfortably, tail lashing back and forth, as the demon glared at the demon hound.

Hesitantly Aurora laid a hand on the chiseled stomach and rubbed gently, making Pluto's leg shake in a typical dog like fashion.

Sebastian put up with this for about 30 or less seconds before jealously took over and he snarled, "Pluto, my neko is not a slave."

Pluto frowned and let out a high pitched whine, gathered his clothing and sighed "The Master wants you in his office."

Sebastian muttered something under his breath before looking apologetically at Aurora, "until later my dear," and stood, exiting the room gracefully.

Aurora stared after him before realizing that Pluto was still in the room, "yes?"

Pluto studied her face for a moment thoughtfully and mumbled to himself "so pretty, but I don't see why master and Mr. Sebastian desire her so, she's just a cat," but Aurora didn't hear him, and n=he spoke louder, "Master has something for you in his bed chamber."

Aurora, nodded, looking confused and followed the hound to Ciel's room.

•••

She sat in one of his chairs, scowling angrily at the door in front of her; she had not realized that the stupid dog wished to trap her in Ciel's room.

She stood suddenly when the door opened, Ciel slipping into the room. His face lit up when he saw her and a smile twisted up the corners of his lips. 'Hello Aurora."

She sighed and curtsied, "Hullo, Pluto said you wanted me? Is Sebastian done working now?" (A/n for this next scene I strongly suggest listening to _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails while you read, it helps set the mood!)

Ciel chuckled and shook his head, dark grey-blue hair swinging softly about the 18 year olds face. "No, I sent him into town, he should be busy for a while Kitty."

He walked over to where she stood and smiled ever so sweetly up at her, a hand reaching to caress her face. She shivered gently in response. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are," he whispered into her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine when it hit her ear.

She shook her head, what is going on here, she wondered.

Ciel tsked, "well that's too bad, I guess I'll just have to show you," he was enjoying having Sebastian's neko to himself. He was going to prove to himself that he truly could have what ever he wanted…even if it was the ravens.

He brushed his lips against her neck, his hands clutching her waist. "Milord..?" she inquired, feeling frightened as Ciel took of his ribbon from around his neck and used it to tie her hands behind her back, forcing her down to her knees.

"Hmm?" He inquired as he looked down unto her face, cupping it with his hands, before leaning down to forcefully press his lips against her own, enjoying the power he clearly had over her, so beautiful and helpless on his floor.

She pulled away, using her feet to push her back, "Ciel… please, don't" she begged, scared and unsure of what was happening to her, her ignorance of all things sexual hindering her understanding.

The young lord laughed and stepped forward, grabbing a handful of her hair and used it to pull her closer, a hand stealing up to glide over the swells of her breast, before he silenced her complain with a kiss. Aurora let out a cat like wail, her tail swishing in distress.

The door to the room opened, "Master, I have –"the raven broke off as his eyes turned a demonic pink, his vision going red with anger, but most strongly of all jealous consumed him. How DARE his master touch _**HIS **_neko that way? She was _**HIS **_and only _his_, if anyone were to touch her, it was going to be _him. _The need to defend her, to save her consumed him and with a flash of falling feathers he was upon his master, ink black wings extended as he yanked his masters hand off of his precious neko.

A loud crushing noise told him that in his haste, he had broken several of the young mans fingers, but this only pleased him, seeing it as punishment for trying to force himself upon someone who was not his, and did not want him.

The softest of sounds arose from Aurora's throat, pulling Sebastian's attention to her. Her slender shoulders beginning to shake as gentle sobs over came her. The demons eyes widened with worry as the silver tears raced down her pale face. Moving slowly, he folded his wings in, kneeling to reach behind her to untie her hands, tossing a murderous glare at the blue eyed boy.

She reached for him, her hands shaking, "Se-Se- Sebastian," tears pouring down her face from her watery blue eyes.

Sebastian reached for her and pulled her into his arms, her tail wrapping around his waist, her ears pinned flat. She shook in his arms, crying into his chest as relief of being rescued from something she didn't understand washed over her.

He growled at Ciel before running smoothly into his room and crawled onto the bed. "Aurora, are you ok, what happened," he coaxed softly, rocking the neko gently in his arms, wings disappearing as he shifted back into human form.

She told him what had happened after he had left the room, "then Ciel came in and kissed me and I feel he was going to do something terrible to me."

Sebastian growled and clutched her closer to him. He kissed her gently all over her face, neck and shoulders, a gentle shower of love, before pressing his lips, ever so gently, against her own. "He will _never_ touch you against your will again; I simply will not allow it."

She nodded against his chest. He moved her so that her back rested against his chest, smiling as she let out a mew of surprise. He then buried his face in the junction between her neck and shoulder, inhaling her scent, like roses and the air after it rains.

She settled against him, a purr escaping her throat and her tail curled around her.

He gently brushed his lips against the pale skin of her throat before this tongue flicked out to taste the ivory flesh, she deserved to know how love should feel, with out being forced.

She shivered and her slender hands gripped the arms that locked her against his chest. Her long tapered fingers found purchase in the thick wool of his tail coat.

He smirked against the skin of her neck, and nuzzled the skin there. Her breathing stuttered slightly and she arched her head back to expose more of her neck to him as he moved her hair away with one gloved hand. The call of the mating season was starting to sing through his blood, as today marked the 1st day of summer.

Desire filled him as he held her, lips caressing the skin of her neck as his fingers clutched her tiny waist, her head resting on his shoulder.

Her hands slowly moved to rest on the back of his head, tangling in his raven locks.

He had always thought of her as _his _neko, but her realized that he was wrong. He was _her _raven.

* * *

**Alys: curious as to what comes next? Yes...? Well then review and when I return from out of country I will reward your efforts with another chapter!**

**Ok review response time because I love you all for reviewing, it makes me enjoy my life a little more. **

**To Pretty-little-liar-girl70: this chapter is for you, you really threw me for a loop, I had to completely change what I had for the plot line, it was good for me, thank you. Also Im glad that you liked it (^-^)**

**To le Wandom Stwanger; Aw thanks, I just love Aurora, shes a lot of fun to write.**

**to Finalfan21: thank you, I try to make it interesting.**

**And Last but not least, the ever loyal KhAel: Ahahah, thanks, I dont write lemons too often due to the fact that I worry that I fail at them. So i was super freaked when I posted "The Gift of a Butler" my lemon oneshot, but when I didnt die after posting that I realized I could write another one, so hang in there. And thanks for the suport, it means a lot to me.**

**Ok, until next time my prettys *insert wicked witch laugh here*, with love Alys**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alys: hey guys, Im back from Canada! Woot! Sorry its taking me so long to update, I left my flashdrive here in the states, but to make it up to you, I painted some cover art for this lovely story of mine, enjoy. Sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted to post something before you guys all went crazy waiting 9sorry thats my ego talking.) So Enjoy! And Review! **

**Sebby: standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

_Recap: he had always thought of her as **His** neko, but he realized now that that was wrong. He was **her** raven._

He slipped into this true form, dark inky black wings extending forward to frame her, soft and feathery. His arms folded loosely about her waist as he held her to him. he breathed in her scent, letting it washover him, and sighed contentedly.

"Se-Sebastian…?" She gasped as she saw the large wings, as they arched forward to wrap around the air infront of them.

His arms tightened around her and he chuckled, enjoying her surprise, "I am in true form; there is no reason to feel afraid," he reasured, speaking softly in her ear.

Reassured, she nodded warily and wiggled in his arms. He hesitantly let go of her, hiding his hurt with a mask of indifference, but she merely turned, innocent of the implications of her actions, to straddle his hips, her skirts pooling over their legs.

She held his face in one pale hand as she took in the demonic pink eyes and the sharp edges of fangs, exposed slightly by his smile of amusement.

She hesitantly leaned in to kiss his soft porcelain lips, her own soft and timid against his. He responded eagerly, fingers tangling in the waves of her hair, pulling her closer, melding their lips together. Her tail wrapped around his leg to steady herself in response. She melted against him, leaning into the gentle kiss, a purr vibrating her chest slightly.

His demonic desire flickered into life before blazing through him strong and insatiable. He wanted to bind her to him. To bind her to him so that she would be _truly his._ His to hold, his to –to love, his to ravish, the idea of doing so was so appealing he found it hard to restrain himself from doing so. He moaned loudly against her lips and his hands left her hair to grab her hips and pull her closer to him.

She gasped against his lips and his tongue stole into her mouth, exploring, relishing her sweet taste. Her hands stole into his raven locks and cautiously she followed his tongue into his mouth and explored him like he had her.

Her eyes fluttered open and widened in shock when she felt him grow long and hard underneath her. She felt her cheeks grow warm and she pulled away hesitantly.

Sebastian growled in protest, but made no move to stop her, practically vibrating with desire for the neko girl sitting on top of him. Her lips were slightly swollen from Sebastian's lust fueled kisses.

He gently pulled her face in his hands, studying her face with brilliant red eyes, trying to ignore his arousal.

"Se-Sebastian?" she asked hesitantly and pointed down, "Wh-what is that?"

He studied her face once before laughing; she was soo innocent as to not know what a hard on was? HE continued to chuckle as the idea sunk into his lust clouded mind. "That is..." he paused trying to come to terms that she would comprehend, "that is a sigh that you are making me crave you… making me desire you so completely."

He resisted the urge to frown; clearly there was no easy way to explain his.

She tilted her head to the side and shifted uncomfortably, an accidental grind against the poor demons ignored arousal. He gasped and tossed his head back. Her eyes widened and her hands fluttered helplessly over his chest, "Oh god! Did I hurt you?"

He gasped for breath trying to regain his composure, "N-no, that... that just felt really good."

"I- um –I," she bit her lip, feeling at a lost as she studied his face with worried blue eyes, her tail twitching back and forth.

"Aurora, kiss me," he said softly hoping to distract her from her unnecessary worry.

She complied, kissing him gently, then harder, clutching at the straps of his waist coat. He was surprised at her intensity and her folded in his wings, his hands grabbing higher up on her waist as he responded eagerly.

His lips moved against hers in what was becoming a familiar way, and she was beginning to find there was a pattern to his movements that she could begin to follow. His hands trailed up and down her sides, coming just shy of the bottoms of her breast before they teasingly slid back down to the curve of her hips.

She could practically feel the demons arousal throb underneath her, and she broke off the kiss, trailing her lips down his chin to the milk white skin of his throat. "Sebby, is there anything I can do to help you," she mumbled clearly talking about his erection.

He smirked as he tossed his head back to expose his throat to her, enjoying every moment of this. With a chuckle he responded, "yes, I do believe there is…"

* * *

**Alys: I promise the next chapter will be wwwwwwwaaaaaaaay longer, I didnt realize just how short this one is. Sorry!**

**Personal response time (wow I have a lot of you to responde to):**

**To Illusa: why thank you, I had fun exploring this side of Ciel, it was very interesting. And thanks, I love Aurora, shes a very interesting character to write.**

**To Airilynn-Iris: did you know that the name Airilynn means wished for? And thanks, eterinty is a looong time, so Im glad you like it that much (my story, just to clarify)**

**To pretty-little-liar-girl70: wow thanks! I love all of your suggestions, Im cooking up a plan to take your suggestion with all of the reviewer OC's to see if we could all write that chapter via googledocs via gmail, but Im not sure if it would work yet. I like the idea with Claude and Alois, but I havent seen season 2, so im worried they would be horribly out of character, but ill work on it, the ideas kinda stuck in my brain.**

**to hikari-hime 01: yes bad Ciel... the things you do.. or will do...**

**to fedwva: heehee thanks!**

**to sebby-fan: thank yee**

**to Midnight-nightmare: here is your update! (sorry its tinsie!)**

**to KhAel: I agree, and Im sorry I havent gotten around to reading and reviewing any of your stories, ill have to get on it, any suggestions as to which one of yours I should read 1st? **

**Ok guys, thats all for now and again, Im soooooo sorry this chapter is so short, ive been super busy, but! i will write you guys a longer chapter, I have a lot in store for you guys coming up! So keep up the reviews!**

**With love,**

**Alys**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alys: hey guy~, excited for this next chapter? I hope you enjoyed that little cliff hanger I left you with last chapter! Also this chapter is longer, woot~! I decided that I will have Alois in this, and if hes oc then fine! Hes older then he was in the show anyway and peoples personalities can change so..HA! Anyhow... enjoy, for this is for you.**

**Sebastian: standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

_Recap: She could practically feel the demons arousal throb underneath her, and she broke off the kiss, trailing her lips down his chin to the milk white skin of his throat. "Sebby, is there anything I can do to help you," she mumbled clearly talking about his erection._

_He smirked as he tossed his head back to expose his throat to her, enjoying every moment of this. With a chuckle he responded, "yes, I do believe there is…"_

She looked at him expectantly with large, innocent blue eyes, from were she had her lips pressed to his throat. Her hands formed fists around the straps of his waist coat where they once rested upon his chest, "yes there are several things you could do," he chuckled, "but I think it best you only do one of them, let us save destroying your innocence completely for another day."

She pulled away from his neck and cupped his face in her soft hands, cradling it oh so gently. "What? Tell me and Ill do it."

He smirked and lifted her by her waist and set her down on the bed beside him and moved to kneel in front of her, a smile playing at the edges of his porcelain lips.

His long slender fingers moved and began to remove his belt and slowly undo his pants, letting them cascade down his smooth legs to pool around his knees.

His erection was concealed now only by a pair of dark grey boxers and Aurora watched him with wide eyes as Sebastian smirked at her response. A blush bloomed across her fair cheeks.

"What-what are you doing?"

Sebastian smirked a bit wider, "I'm helping you help me."

She hesitantly sat up, her tail swishing unsurely, letting her hands float up to settle upon his slender hips. With slightly shaking fingers she slowly pulled down the grey piece of clothing, knowing it was what he wanted her to do, needed her to do.

Her mouth formed a soft "o" shape as his arousal was exposed, begging for attention, for _her_ attention.

'What do I do?" She whispered.

He chuckled darkly, letting the sound fill the room, "I'll let you figure that out," he then bent forward to drag his tongue along the length of her throat, smiling when she arched her head back to give him better access, her eyes never leaving him.

Wide eyed she gently trailed a finger a long his length, curiosity filling her, peering up at his face from beneath her lashes, looking for approval. E shuddered and his hips jerked towards her hand, as she wrapped her long tapered fingers around him, a slight moan escaping his parted lips, and suddenly he was glad that he had chosen to sound proof his room.

Encouraged she moved her fingers down to the base of his shaft, before gliding back towards the tip. Her wavy hair fell forward, her hair covering one eye and framing the side of her face as she watched her owner's expression. The raven moaned loudly and she smiled, the tips of her fangs peering out from her smiling lips, and her ears pricked forward to catch the delicious sound of his moans.

Curious, and wanting to elicit another reaction from the demon, she bent over to brush the tip of his cock with her lips, tongue flicking out to tease the tip experimentally.

A gloved hand mover and grabbed a fistful of her wavy locks encouragingly, pushing her mouth closer to him. She wrapped her lips around him, eyes closing briefly as she steadied herself, chest heaving slightly.

She bobbed her head forward taking more of him in her mouth, her tongue moving gently in her mouth to caress him, bringing deep throated moans to the raven's lips, which filled the air. She moved forward and back a few times, the hand in her hair urging her to go faster, to take in more of him and she tried to do as he silently and yet not so silently asked.

She breathed through her nose before relaxing her throat and accepted more of him into her mouth, earning her the loudest moan yet and Sebastian growled, "A-again!"

She smiled around his length and began to deep throat him once more, falling into a steady pattern.

A few more minutes of this passed before Sebastian began to moan more often and he gasped out, 'I-I'm coming Aurora."

She wanted to ask her raven what he meant but before she could her mouth filled with Sebastian and the butler arched into her mouth as he filled her moaning her name ever so loudly.

When he was done she pulled away, his salty essence filling her mouth and she swallowed almost all of him before reaching for his shoulders.

With a little of him in her mouth she rose to her knees reaching up to kiss him, her tongue stealing into his mouth to give him a taste of himself.

He smiled against her lips and accepted her treat before pulling away and pulling up his pants and boxers, latching his belt.

"Did that help?" She inquired sweetly.

He smiled at her before chuckling; slowly regaining his composure, "yes, thanks you," he kissed her once, twice, three times and smiled, "I'm sorry to have ruined you."

He head tilted to the side and her ears laid flat against her head, "ruin,"

She shook her head no, "no, never ruin," she smiled up at him, glancing at him shyly from underneath a tangle of black lashes," I'I love you, I would do anything for you, nothing you could do would ever ruin me."

The demons red eyes softened and he tucked his bangs behind his ears and smirked, "that is very kind of you, I care for you also" the words, I love you too, stuck to the tip of his tongue.

She broke into a brilliant smile, but a touch of sadness remained in her eye as she flung herself into his arms, purring loudly.

A little bell began to ring, making him pull away from his neko. Ciel was calling him into his bed room.

Sebastian sighed and got off the bed, "Forgive me, the master calls."

She nodded and sighed, "return to me soon my raven," she called after him.

After he had gone, she returned to her own room and pawed through Lizzie's clothing. She paused when she saw a box on the closet floor, a little note taped to the top.

She opened it and read the note:

Dearest Ciel,

I had Hannah's dress altered 9dont ask me why I just did...) I thought that maybe you would enjoy having it, so here you go! Enjoy!

Yours truly,

Alois

She opened the box and pulled out the dress before holding it up to herself.

• • •

Sebastian went to open his master's door when Aurora walked in wearing a maid outfit identical to Hannah's, looking extremely sexy, holding a tray with the young masters tea, her tail whisking back and forth happily under the dress, ears modestly pulled back.

"Your tea My Lord," she set the tray down in front of the young earl as he feasted his eyes upon her, standing before him looking extremely tempting like the temptress she was (at least to him, something so innocent could never truly be a temptress.)

Sebastian stood behind her and placed a hand upon her shoulder, which she shook off, "Aurora, where did you get this?"

She smiled at Ciel, "It was in a box in Lizzie's closet with a note from Alois."

She smiled and leaned in close to Ciel, a smile upon her lovely lips and she whispered seductively, "do you like it?"

Ciel felt himself grow hard, "y-yes."

She smiled a bit brighter, "good, because I wore it for you," she then moved to place his hands on her—

"Good evening Milord, enjoy your nap much?"

Ciel growled as the dream faded as he woke up. He would need to burn that god damn dress…or… order Sebastian to make her wear it…

Sebastian tsked when he saw Ciel's erection, "enjoy your dreams much young master?"

Ciel glared, his face turning red and he rubbed his bandaged fingers, "what do you think?"

Sebastian's red eyes flashed a demonic pink, "Aurora is mine My lord. It won't do you well to forget that."

Ciel glared at his butler and stood suddenly, "I am 18 and I will desire anyone I want, if she's yours, well, that means nothing!

Sebastian stood, towering over the young man, eyes vivid and he grabbed the front of Ciel's night shirt, "You will not touch her, do you understand me? Doing so may cause me to do something we both come to regret."

Ciel simply glared, and Sebastian suddenly turned, bringing a hand up to his face, "It would appear that we have guest my lord, the Earl Trancy and the spider."

Ciel cussed, "god damns it, why now, well? Dress me so we can get them out of here."

• • •

A giggle rang through the halls as the Earl and his raven walked down the halls to the parlor room. "How what a delightful creature!"

Ciel cringed at the girlish voice, "Alois..." he breathed as he entered the room. Alois had Auroras chin in his hand as he studied her face as she warily watched him Claude merely stood by his master's side, his face blank of emotion. The blond earl turned to face Ciel, his angelic face lighting up "Ahh Ciel, just the man I wanted to see."

Ciel glared while Sebastian's eyes narrowed upon seeing the hand resting ever so causally against his nekos skin, and he felt his blood boil. Claude resisted the urge to smirk at the raven's reaction.

"What do you want Trancy."

Alois smiled and his hand dropped away from Auroras face, 'Oh, Claude said that your butler had gotten a new kitty, I merely came to see it, why?"

Ciel sighed and looked away as Sebastian watched Aurora longingly, "I merely wish that you would refrain from visiting me and just leave me alone."

Alois tsked and sat down upon one of the many chairs available , brushing his blond hair out of his eyes before eyeing Aurora and patting his lap: "here kitty kitty," he cooed suggestively.

Aurora merely shook her head and spoke quietly, "I am not a lap cat sir," she stole a glance of Sebastian, and saw his eyes flash pink before turning back to see the look of disappointment cross Alois's angelic features and her tail swished worriedly.

Ciel glanced disdainfully at the blond man before asking, "you honestly came here just to see Sebastian's neko?" Ciel looked put out and exasperated.

Alois smiled and nodded before motioning to Claude to stand closer, "of course, she quite lovely by the way, mind if I borrow her for a bit?"

Sebastian glared, "yes, I would mind," stepping forward to stand in front of the nekos tiny frame, blocking her from the Trancy's view, as Claude watched him feeling highly amused, pushing his specs further up the bridge of his perfect nose.

Alois frowned slightly before shrugging, crossing his knee high boot clad legs, "Well that's too bad; I could have really shown her a good time."

Sebastian took a threatening step forward, before Auroras hand wrapped around his arm, tugging him back, "nooo Sebastian, don't do anything stupid, I'm just a cat, nothing more in his eyes." She whispered hurriedly to him, standing on tiptoe in order to try and speak into his ear.

The raven sighed and slowly relaxed his tensed up muscles, letting her words wash over him. The blonde earl watched with narrow, jealous eyes and he jutted out his chin. "Claude, I do believe we have seen what we came for, we shouldn't impose ourselves upon the Phantomhive any longer…" and he stood, casting a glance in the ravens direction and bowed for Ciel who mumbled ,"thank god."

The spider demon simply paused to smirk knowingly at the raven before turning to follow his master like the loyal man servant he was.

• • •

Out side the Phantomhive estate

The earl leaned forward to speak to his butler sitting in the driver seat of the carriage, 'Claude."

"Yes your highness," came the monotone reply from the stoic demon.

"I want her, and I want you to get her for me—tonight."

The demon sighed bowing his head, "yes, your Highness."

* * *

**Alys: dunnn dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn! Cliff hanger! Well what do you think? Drop me a review and let me know!**

**ok personal response time (btw do you guys like personal response time? Should I keep it up or nah?)**

**to Narutosoulfox: you flatter me (#^-^#)! Ok what do you want? Ahaha no really thank you for your kind words, (oh and i have written a Naruto fanfic, if your interested in Sasuke Sakura fics.)**

**to Gothicteenlolita: ummmm... Ok! Good for you! i hope you enjoy San Japan! Nekos unite!**

**To Sweetdreams705: yup that chapter was just begging him to do something, I hope you liked this chapter! Hmm what will I write in le next chapter? (ooo just wait to see what I have in store for you all...) I wrote a longer chapter this time! (p.s I over used the word chapter for you, *smiles* so dont sweat it, its fine.)**

**to Lorna Roxen: yaaaaaaaaaay!**

**to Sebby-fan: will do!**

**to Airilynn-Iris: ahaha yup, and I think I have something perfect for Ciels reaction planned for later~**

**To KhAel: thank you, I tried to make up for its shortness with ...imbecibleness... Forever Bound? Ok will do! im looking forward to reading it!**

**to KuraiNezumichan: teehee *grins impishly* why did you not like my little teaser? I think it was a perfect chapter ending, but eh *shrugs* thats just me, anyway here is your update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alys: hello once again readers! i hope you guys like this chapter ( I feel a little nervous posting it, its a bit darker then what I normally write) sorry if there is OC-ness, It cant be helped! I have yet to see season two ( I know *looks away* shame on me!) But still, and ive been cooking up some new story ideas for when I finish this one, so if you wold like, you can go to my profile and pm me which one you think should be my new project! ok im done now.**

**Aurora: *looks nervous* why am I doing it this time? sebby does a fine job!**

**Me: please...just do it.**

**Aurora: ok...umm standard disclaimer applies**

**Alys: see! wasnt that easy?**

* * *

_Recap: Out side the Phantomhive estate_

_The earl leaned forward to speak to his butler sitting in the driver seat of the carriage, 'Claude."_

_"Yes your highness," came the monotone reply from the stoic demon._

_"I want her, and I want you to get her for me—tonight."_

_The demon sighed bowing his head, "yes, your Highness."_

All was quiet in the Phantomhive estate as the neko lay curled up upon her handmade "kitty" bed, her dreams pleasant and soothing as she slept. The curtains to her window fluttered lightly in the cool night breeze, the cold air raised goose bumps on the skin of the girl not covered by her thick duvlet.

He moved swiftly, swinging himself into the room with ease, landing on the floor with a muffled thump, before pushing his glasses up the smooth flawless bridge of his nose, golden eyes studying the room before falling upon the little nekos form, her hair fanned out a round her, and her lashes casting long shadows upon her fair face.

With a soft nearly inaudible sigh he bent down to scoop her up into his arms, and as he did so Auroras dreams took a darker turn…

•••

Sebastian lay upon his bed; letting Auroras scent wash over him, like roses and the air after it rains, for it clung to his bed coverings from the last time she was in here.

His eyes drifted close and he smirked thinking of the things they had done in this very room, and the things they could do in this room… As he lay there he did something that demons rarely did merely because they have no need for it; he began to fall asleep, Auroras scent helping the gentle hands of sleep lull him into a dream. (For this next part I highly suggest listening to first and last waltz by Nickel Creek, for it is what I listened to while writing his. Thank yee)

_He sat in a dark room, the floor cold underneath him. A small light suddenly shone across the room, steadily growing larger the closer it came, until at last he saw it to be Aurora, framed by a soft halo of golden light, in a china blue dress looking ever so much like a delicate porcelain doll._

_He stood, words coming to his lips, but she simply held a finger to his lips, soft and cool, and smiled, looking down and shaking her head before turning and beckoning, her eyes soft and pleading as she looked at him from over her shoulder. He followed her as she silently glided forward, making no sound as she hurried forward, her tail trailing out behind her as she trotted forward before stopping in front of a large window, her glow dimming slightly._

_When he caught up to her she simply pointed, and when he looked out the manor window, he saw the Trancy manor. He turned to look at her, but she was fading into nothingness and he felt his heart bleed at the thought of losing her so easily._

•••

She yawned and stretched her arms over her head before turning to face the warmth that radiated off of the warm chest she was being held to and cuddled closer. The butler holding her looked down in surprise as he steadily treaded down the path leading to the Trancy manor, before disappearing in side to set her down in the bedroom his master had picked for her.

He walked swiftly down the hall to his lords bedchambers as the new day began, and gently shook the blonde earl awake, "Your Highness, she is here."

The earl smiled as he slowly got up, letting his man servant dress him with easy practiced movements, "good."

•••

She awoke in a room she didn't recognize and she looked about wildly, her tail twitching worriedly, she couldn't remember ever deciding to fall asleep in a room that wasn't her own.

She paused in her fretting when she saw the dress on the bed, her blue one that Sebastian had bought her in. She slipped out of her night clothes and into the dress, relaxing in its comfortableness and familiarity, that is, until she saw the note flutter to the floor, and she suddenly found herself wishing that Sebastian was here to comfort her.

She bent down to pick up the note; hesitating when the handwriting on it had a familiar-ness to it she couldn't quite place, but when she opened it, she suddenly remembered were she had seen the handwriting before: in Lizzie's closet.

She sighed, well at least now she knew were she was, but that didn't do much to comfort her and she let out a soft mewing sound, as her ears lay flat against her head as she looked around hopelessly.

A knock at the door made her turn and she called out, "who- whose there?"

The door opened and the earl and his ever stoic butler stepped into the room, a smile upon one, ummm… nothing on the other(facial appearance wise...he has on clothes.). Alois smiled happily at her before bouncing forward, his black boots quickly eating up the space between them and Aurora simply froze, the Earl pausing to give her a slow once over and Aurora shivered, suddenly feeling extremely exposed.

"Alois," she aimed a timid smile at him and took a step back, her knees hitting the edge of the bed and she froze once more.

He smiled a dazzling smile in return, his angelic features lighting up and he breathed, "Aurora," and stepped forward, reaching for her hand which hung by her side, pulling her to him before wrapping his arms around her waist.

Panic flashed in her large blue eyes and she cast a pleading look at the stoic butler who stood behind his master, looking upon them with clear golden eyes. 'A-Alois, let me go please," she breathed leaning away from him and much to her surprise he let go of her and stepped back, casting a lusty eye over her once more.

He giggled suddenly ,a high trilling sound before grabbing her hand once more and tugged, "lets go out side, we mustn't keep you all cooped up now ," he turned to glance at the spider before continuing on his way "Claude come along, hurry now."

He lead her to a little garden full of tall towering trees, there branches littered with pretty white flowers and Aurora idly wished he could have some to string through her hair, before Alois tugged her over to a little corner of the manor, hidden by a group of trees that grew more densely together. "This way kitty, " he cooed as he tugged Aurora behind him before he pulled her in front of him, herding her toward the corner.

He stopped when she stood in the corner and smiled at her, before reaching for her. She shied away from him and a frown crossed his face, and he reached for her once more, scowling when she stepped back, "Aurora, darling, it will do you no good to avoid me, it will only end badly for you," he stated his voice a deadly calm, his hands extended for her.

•••

The raven awoke to a voice calling softly "oooo and just when I thought you couldn't get sexier you have to go and prove me wrong don't you Bassy~?"

The raven sighed and cursed under his breath as he sat up and reached for his shirt, buttoning it swiftly before turning to glare at the red haired reaper, "Grell, please remove yourself from my room, you have no right to be here," he smirked, "unless you want me to step on your face."

"She" sniffed, looking offended, "well you're grouchy, and to think, I went through all that trouble to help you with your pest problem. Geesh!"

Sebastian sighed, his heart still aching from his dream and he pondered it meaning, before responding to Grell, "we have no pest problem here at the Phantomhive manor."

Grell laughed and waved a hand before tossing his hair over one shoulder, "you shouldn't especially since I helped that spidery hunk remove it."

Sebastian looked up at his words and dread filled him, Claude? And he suddenly remembered Alois's words, _'mind if I borrow her?'_

"Where is Aurora," he growled suddenly and began to storm towards her room worriedly, not bothering to listen to the reapers reply.

The room was _empty_.

Grell followed him into the room, "Aurora? Oh you mean the rat thing that Claude wanted for his little brat of a bocchan?"

Sebastian rounded on the reaper, the air around him thick with his dark aura, his eyes turning a demonic pink, "where is she," he demanded.

The red haired reaper tsked, shaking "her" long haired head, "Bassy Darling~, why all the fuss," he stepped closer to the raven, resting a hand on his chest over his heart, "you don't like her do you?"

The raven looked away, ebony locks winging as they fell from behind his ears and the reapers eyes narrowed and in his anger at being right, he retaliated, "don't be silly, she's a cat! And besides," the reaper looked at him knowingly, "even if she did love you, the poor ugly little thing, its not like you could ever love her back, your a demon, Bassy," the reaper looked "sympathetic" as he walked his fingers up the demons chest, "you could never love her back."

Sebastian said nothing remembering his and Auroras words: _she smiled up at him, glancing at him shyly from underneath a tangle of black lashes," I'I love you, I would do anything for you, nothing you could do would ever ruin me."_

_The demons red eyes softened and he tucked his bangs behind his ears and smirked, "that is very kind of you, I care for you also" the words, I love you too, stuck to the tip of his tongue. _

Regret washed over him that he had not been able to return her confession, and he wondered, how could an emotion so strong, make somebody so weak?

Grell smiled at him triumphantly, knowing he had won, and leaned in closer to the raven, "I don't know why you would bother going to all that effort Bassy, over a little _mortal_ pet, your only going to break her, a thing like that needs_ love_ to survive, and that is simply something that you just aren't capable of," he finished.

Sebastian looked up red eyes gleaming, and shook his head once, a smirk upon his lips, "I do believe that you are wrong, it is not that a demon is in capable of love, but that we rarely do fall in love, now if you'll excuse me, I have a neko I must be getting back."

•••

"You cant intimidate me into your arms," she stated to the earl Trancy who held his arms out expectantly to her, expecting her to leave her corner he had trapped her in, to enter his embrace, staring her down with brilliant, yet cold, blue eyes, several shades lighter then her own. Her blue eyes wide nervous as her tail lashed back and forth.

He tsked softly at her, shaking his blond head, "don't be like that, here kitty kitty," he cooed mockingly, "play nice."

She took a step back, her back hitting the brick wall. An idea came to her and she took a step forward, watching Alois smirk. She took a deep breath and smiled before pulling her ears back and bared her teeth letting out a loud cat like hiss, unsettling the earl enough to enable het to be able to flee up a near by tree, tearing her dress as she scrambled up its higher branches.

By the time Alois had recovered enough to chase after her, she was too high up for him to have any hope of reaching her. He scowled up at her from the base of the tree, his angelic face distorting before it was wiped smooth and a smile found its way to his full lips, "Claude," he called and the spider demon appeared at his side, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, your highness?"

•••

Alois had Claude chain her hands so she faced the wall before excusing him. Once the butler was gone he stepped forward to breath into her ear, "now, we can play nice and this will end now and we will go up to my room, or we can play rough," he pause to pull a tightly coiled whip from his pocket and yet it unroll, making sure she caught an eyeful.

Her ears pulled back and she growled, a low menacing sound that echoed through the stone chamber, before tossing her long hair over one shoulder and bared her fangs at him.

Alois raised a golden eye brow before tsking once more, "well that's too bad, I guess I'm going to have to roughed you up at but, but you can away change your mind," he purred, trailing a hand down her arm, "you can always decide to play nice," he pause to tilt her face up with one hand so he could look into her startlingly blue eyes.

She held his gaze before yanking her face out of his hand, ignoring her fear and going to a false bravo, never breaking off eye contact, letting him stare into the depths of her silted pupil eyes.

Alois smiled, "well if you decide to play nice instead all you have to do is ask: Alois, play with me."

Alois cracked the whip against the floor once, letting the sound resonate through the small chamber.

With a flick of his wrist the whip sailed through the air before striking the nekos back, her dress, and corset being sliced through as the whip licked her skin, blood rising to stain the surrounding fabric and trail down her pale skin.

A gasp escaped her lips and her body arched towards the wall, but no words escaped her lips.

Disappointed, Alois flicked his wrist again, letting it bite into her fleck once more, her silence angering him, causing the whip to fly , tearing up her back in a flurry of anger fueled strikes in quick succession.

Alois stalked forward, before stopping behind her, hands carelessly roaming her lush, but slender figure as her breathing filled the air, joined by the sound of her blood dripping onto the floor.

"Come now," he murmured, clutching her hips as he pressed himself against her, forcing her up against the wall, "why wont you play with me?'

She looked over her shoulder at him, blue yes shining with a fierce light, "I-I am Sebastian's, in heart, _body, _and soul. I will only share myself with him," she finished with a growl to hide her pain and her fear.

Alois studied her curiously before stepping away from her, and her legs gave out from underneath her. The chains being the only thing holding her up, bit into her flesh and blood, brilliantly red against her fair skin, ran down her bare arms into the bodice of her gown.

Alois began to pace back and forth, "what does the butler of the Phantomhive have that I don't?' He growled and turned to glare at the bloodied beauty, frustration and longing filling him.

"Claude, god damn it, get in here,' he called, pacing angrily back and forth across the room, ignoring how the neko paled as she blood flowed down her arms and back before hitting the floor, forming a violent red pool around her.

Claude appeared suddenly at his masters side, casting a glance at the mess his master had made of the ravens little pet, "…yes sir?"

Alois turned to face him, and growled before looking defeated, "take her to her room and clean her up, I'm done for today," before stalking tiredly out of the room leaving the butler alone with his thoughts as he stepped forward, swiftly undoing the girls bindings, catching her in his arms as she fell limply towards the floor.

He cradled her to him, gently, careful not to touch her back, the skin and flesh there looking like bloody meat and he began to walk towards her room, mentally sighing as he realized she was leaving a trail of blood down the hallway, one that he would have to clean, before opening the door to "her room" and set her gently upon the floor face down.

He stepped back from her, noting how vulnerable she looked, like a little broken china doll in her once pretty blue dress. A dark thought drifted into his mind before he shooed it way, but the idea continued to cling to his mind, the idea of how easy it would be to take her, she would be unable to stop him in her weakened state of being.

He shook his head once chiding himself before moving to tear off the ruined gown, placing a blanket on her as he did so, to prevent exposing her, but left her back exposed as she lay, naked and bleeding under the blanket.

He paused considering healing her wounds completely, the idea ever so tempting, but he quickly decided against knowing the raven would prefer to do it himself once he finally arrived, and he reached for the long white strip of clothe before moving to wrap it around her torso, effectively binding her wounds.

Satisfied, he called for Hannah, figuring it would be best to let a woman dress the tiny broken body of the neko girl the raven was so very fond of. It took her no time to arrive, her loooooong light purple braid swinging behind her as her single eye looked out from her tan face, "Yes Claude?"

The stoic demon, demon simply nodded at the girl before pointing at the dark china blue gown and white undergarments set out on the bed before swiftly exiting the room, he could hear Alois call him from where he sat in his bed room, loneliness filling his young master as it always has for the past four years when he contracted the boy at the ripe age of 14.

••• (several hours later)

The raven landed softly on the step to the Trancy Manor front door, shifting from raven form to human effortlessly, worry filling him as he thought of how much time he had wasted listening the stupid red haired reaper, the sun disappearing into the horizon as night fell upon them in a velvety blanket of stars.

He entered the manor with out bothering to knock, stalking into the large house rounding the corner to the living room when he stopped, sliding along the wall so he could look into the room, but remain unseen.

Aurora sat on the floor next the blond earl who looked at her searchingly, his face one of sorrow and longing. The raven's hackles rose when he saw that Aurora was wearing the china doll dress she had worn in his dream.

The neko sighed and scooted closer to the blonde earl, her eyes gentle and compassionate. She spoke softly to the boy as she gently embraced him, holding him to her, rocking him gently, her voice soft, "Alois- if my heart didn't already belong to belong to someone else, perhaps; with time, I could come to love you," she paused to shush him, but not unkindly when he tried to interrupt, resting a dainty hand upon one of his trench coat clad shoulders, "but—but I think there is some one else in this room who does love you, and has for a while," she smiled knowingly at the golden eyed butler watching her and Alois with a blank mask of expression (hmm ironic).

The boy looked up, hope gleaming in his light blue eyes and he scanned the room eagerly, only to droop in disappointment, completely ignoring the wavy haired butler standing a few meters away from them.

Sighing Aurora cupped his face, making him look at the spider demon, and the blondes face flooded with understanding, "Claude! "He called voice excited, "move over I can't see what's behind you," he ordered.

Aurora simply shook her head before wincing as sharp pain shot up her spine from her minced meat back, remembering the sound of the whip cracking against her pale flesh, and with a deep shuddering breath she continued, unaware of the raven demon watching her worriedly, the urge to rush in and save her from what had ever caused that moment of pain filling him and he almost growled.

"Your missing my point" Aurora stated and motioned to the golden eyed man servant.

The boy's eyes widened once more and he stood, knocking Aurora over in his haste to stand and motioned for his butler to close the distance between them, eyes raking over the demon as he walked toward the blond haired bocchan, seeing the demon in a new light, "Claude is what she said true?"

The demon pushed his glasses up the bridge of his perfect nose, a faint blush blooming across his normal pale cheek bones and for a while he said nothing and Alois thought he wasn't going to answer before the reply came in Claude's deep attractive voice, ever so softly as if hoping the boy would not hear him, and yet, like he wanted him to hear, "yes, your highness."

Happiness spread cross Alois's face like wide fire and he moved to embrace his butler, relishing his closeness, which for once he could appreciate as love, and not just a fulfilled order.

Sebastian stepped forward into the room and Aurora looked up, her face lighting up with a smile, and for a second, the demon thought he saw a halo of light flare up around her, before he strode forward to sweep her into his arms and disappear out of one of the many open windows.

* * *

**Alys; tada! Not sure how I feel about that there ending..but alwell! i cant help but feel like my writting style really changed while writting this, not sure if thats a good thing or not but eh, alwell!**

**ok personal response time, (I must say, Im surprised at the lack of reviews... but eh, i guess i just might survive ;) )**

**to Sweetdreams70: Aurora finding the dress is not a part of the dream, that did happen, she just never put it on, that was all Ciels dream. And i do hope this chapter answered your question about wheither or not Claude likes her ;) .**

**to Narutosoulfox: yaaaaaaaaaaay Im glad!**

**To Pretty-little-liar-girl70: ooo kitty1! Yup, I really liked it, and I hope you liked my take on it...as dark as it was... and not sweat missing chapter 5, its no biggy (you only totally hurt my feelings..*sniff* ahaha Im just joshing you.) And of course as you know, Im working on the detials (sp?) for the ball scene.**

**to ImSexy'ndINoIt: ahaha sorry nota ton of protective Sebby in this one, but in the up coming chapter...ooooh ya. Im glad you liked it!**

**Anywho thanks for all of your lovely reviews, and I hope to have more for this chapter, with all 13 of its glorious pages (wow my ego needs a reality check, but no really this chappy is 13 pages.) **

**Love,**

**Alys**

**P.S oh and if you like this story you maaay or may not like my Gift of a Butler, its also an Aurora Sebby fic, so feel free to check it out and review (be ware Sebby is a bit OC just cuz I wrote it after only having seen episode one of season one.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alys: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update... My life has been rather crazy lately, and I ve been scrambling to get a cosplay costume together. So yay! Update!**

**_Notice_: I am going to be writting a request chapter, its going to be a ball scene. But heres the thing, I wanted to co write it with you guys, so you can include your own OC's, so if your interested please pm me and Ill give you the details! Also doont be afraid to pm me ifyou have question, about the story me, my writting, anything, even if you just want to say: Hey Alys, thats cool too.**

**Ok on to the story of which a standard disclaimer applies!**

* * *

_Recap:_ _Sebastian stepped forward into the room and Aurora looked up, her face lighting up with a smile, and for a second, the demon thought he saw a halo of light flare up around her, before he strode forward to sweep her into his arms and disappear out of the many open windows._

He held her gently to him, cradling her to his chest as if she were made of glass and holding her too light or to lightly might cause to shatter in his arms.

She gazed up at him with large blue eyes, happiness add a sparkle to their seemingly endless depths as he swiftly entered the Phantomhive manor and entered his room, placing her on the bed before stepping back to gaze at her with luminous red eyes.

Her ears pricked forward at the joy of finally being in a place she felt comfortable and she turned, hands out stretched for her beloved demon, "Sebby, I've been with out you all day," she smiled sadly, "and right now I want nothing more then to have to comfort me," her tail swished violently at the thought of her whipping and she shuddered, "how do you plan on being able to do that if your all the way over there?"

He smiled, and swept forward to clamber onto the bed to take her in his arms and whisper, "these protective instincts… there like nothing I've ever felt before, Aurora, it's dangerous."

She sighed in his arms. Enjoying his closeness and the warmth he provided her, and buried her face in his chest inhaling his scent, slightly musky with a mint of something minty like lemon balm and spearmint, and murmured into his chest, "Sebby, the only person you've hurt so far is Ciel, and if you hadn't-," she shuddered at the thought.

He sighed and nodded, finding the truth in her words before his body tensed up and he pushed her away from him, but kept a hold on her shoulders, "Aurora—is that- blood? Your hurt!" he growled, his eyes flashing pink as the air around him grew thick with his suddenly dark aura.

She watched him with large eyes and her eyes fell back, "Sebastian, calm down please your scaring me!"

He continued to fume, his red eyes watching her before they widened remembering her wince of pain in the Trancy manor, 'Aurora, show. Me. Your. Back. Now." He growled.

She looked at him worriedly before pulling away from him and turned her back as she stood facing away from him, fumbling with the laces of her gown so she could expose her back to him with out exposing much more then that, stopping when she reached the bandages wrapped around her.

A sharp intake of breath told her the raven had seen the bandages, once white, now stained red with her blood, and he slid off the bed before walking towards her, his steps slow as horror filled him.

She realized she could not get the bandages off without being indecent so she grabbed a letter opener off the desk and used it to slice open the bindings, pulling them away from her flesh. It was not a pretty sight.

The skin of her back laid sliced open the edges from where the skin had split open had started to grey and the flesh underneath them was red and oozing blood. Her back had the overall appearance of someone trying to filet a piece of meat before the animal had been butchered and upon realizing the task could not be done, left the animal to die of its wounds. Sebastian stared at her back, a look of horror and dismay upon his beautiful face and he reached out a hand, as if to touch her back before stopping, "what happened?"

The neko looked down, her blue eyes down cast, her lashes covering her blue eyes, making them a shade dark, and more forlorn looking…"Alois… he- he whipped me, he wanted what Ciel wanted and I refused, I told him that I was yours—heart body and soul, there fore I would do nothing with him. He whipped me" she whispered it so quietly that even with the raven's demon hearing he had to strain to hear her words.

The ravens eyes turned pink and suddenly Aurora felt as if she were choking as his furry built up inside of him, what Ciel had down was bad enough, but this! This was something he would not tolerate; the little earl would pay for what he had done.

Aurora turned to him with panic filled blue eyes and she franticly shook her head, and had her hands not been busy holding her dress to her, she would have grabbed his face, "Sebastian Sebastian Sebastian," she chanted, "please don't do anything stupid—like attacking Alois," she quickly slipped back into the sleeves of her gown and moved to hold him gently about the waist, "just do me the favor and…just let it be."

The raven sighed slowly, moving to wrap his arms around her small form when a gasp ripped from her lips as he brushed her torn back and he let go quickly, eyes wide. He paused, took a step towards her, before stepping back, turning his face away from her.

Confusion stole over her pretty features as her blue eyes lost their sparkle they had only moments before, "Sebastian," she reached out a hand towards him, "honey… it's ok, you didn't mean to."

The demon sighed before stepping forward, pointing at the bed, "Aurora, lay down," his words rang with the sound of a command and she moved to lay on her stomach on the bed, wondering what the raven planned to do.

She felt him climb onto the bed, the bed sinking slightly under his weight before he lay next to her, placing his lips at the base of her neck, before dragging his tongue sensually cross her shoulder.

She stiffened, and groaned, "Is now really the time for this?" she inquired not a hundred percent sure as to what this was.

A dark chuckle filled the room, and he leaned over to whisper in her ear, his lips teasingly brushing the sensitive skin there, " perhaps, but don't worry, I'm merely fixing you up,' before he trailed his tongue down the ravaged skin of her back, watching with a smile as she arched under his touch, before repeating the action.

She let out a soft moan, and the demon had to fight to remember that he was not trying to seduce her at the moment, as much as the delicious little moan made him want to, but undo some of the damage that brat had done to _his_ neko.

He continued to lick her back, ever so enticingly until at last he had covered ever inch of torn and tattered skin and he pulled away, watching her back rise and fall as her breathing came in forced deep breaths, as she tried not to gasp each breath.

'There," he purred, licking his lips clean of any of her blood that remained upon them and he reached for a small hand mirror, "look," and she did, gasping at what she saw.

The skin of her back looked as if nothing had touched it.

She sat up, accidently hitting her back against the ravens chest before turning to grab his face, pressing her lips to his, not so gently, happiness over coming her and she breathed against his lips, "oh thank you," she rubbed her nose gently against his, as a purr rumbled in her chest, "now I wont have to live with a reminder of today, well, this part I wouldn't mind remembering." She tacked on with a flirtatious smile, looking up at him through a tangle of dark uniformal lashes.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to him, leaving no space between them, and he breathed into her ear, "I-I love you," a swell of relief over came him as he spoke the words only yesterday he could not bring himself to say, and for once, he was glad that the annoying reaper existed to bring him to realize that he did indeed love his little neko.

Her blue eyes widened at his words before they became soft and watery, tears threatening to spill over, as she reached with trembling hands for his lovely oval face, and she breathed out a single word : "really?"

He resisted the urge to chuckle at her response, so innocent, so sweet, and yet—so insecure. It plucked at his heart strings like one would a harp and he swept her into his arms, showering her with gentle kisses, not wanting her to feel insecure, especially not about him, for her—he would be forever there.

He took her hand, noting how delicate it looked in his own, before placing it upon his chest, over were his heart rested and he breathed into her ear, "yes, more then one might think is possible," and gently pulled away to press his lips ever so gently against hers.

He sighed internally, letting this soft, weakening emotion wash over him, guiding his words and touches, making them gentle and loving, making him behave in a way he never hand behaved willingly before, and to his surprise, he liked it.

She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms eagerly around his neck and pulled him closer, causing something darker to burn through the ravens veins and chase away the more tender emotions, for love and lust , though very similar, have very different takes on intimacy.

* * *

**Alys: Cliffy! To be continued...with lemon! Sorry the chapter was short, but I hope you liked it...if not I will try to improve next chapter.**

**ok on to the personal responses:**

**To Narutosoul fox: Ahah its ok, sometimes the cheesy stuff is the best stuff to say/do. Im just glad that you reviewed and I want you guys to know that i appreciate your doing so.**

**to Guest: yaay! thats good!**

**To Pammazola: yay, thank you, that means a lot to me! And I love nekos, they can be so random.**

**To Lilith Grave: I know right? Alois is great! I just love him so much! And Hannah is a troll, she only got what was coming to her.**

**To Sweetdreams705: aww thanks, (I wrote the last chapter in the middle of the night, I couldnt sleep because Alois's words were echoing in my head...) . As to the whole Claude Aurora thing...eh..umm.. I weould say it was more of a power sort of thing, being a butler he doesnt have a lot of control over thing and for a moment he did, so I guess its a spur of the moment thing. Does that answer your question?**

**to ImSexy'NdINoIt: tada! Sebby protectiveness! And i know Grelle~ is a boy, but he wishes he wasnt hence the "shes" with the quotes. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Alys: hey guys! sorry its been taking me so long, Ive had writters block and Ive taken up a request story ^_^. You guys never fail to give me warm and fuzzies with all of your reviews! 52! Wow I never thought I would have that many or be writting a story that has more than two chapters~! Anyway thank you guys sooo ssoooo much! It means a lot to me!**

**anywho! Enjoy your smutty lemon! Also if you wish to write a scene for my ball scene and include one of your own chacters please please PLEASE pm me so I can be sure to connect you when I make the docx! Please do so before August 20th if possible! The sooner I know how many people are working on this with me the better!**

**Sebby: standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

_Recap: He sighed internally, letting this soft, weakening emotion wash over him, guiding his words and touches, making them gentle and loving, making him behave in a way he never hand behaved willingly before, and to his surprise, he liked it._

_She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms eagerly around his neck and pulled him closer, causing something darker to burn through the ravens veins and chase away the more tender emotions, for love and lust , though very similar, have very different takes on intimacy._

She studied him with large blue eyes, a slight smile on her lips and she tilted her head to the side, "Sebby," she murmured.

"Hmm" he mumbled, as he bent forward to brush his lips against the pale skin of her throat, the smell of her skin washing over him as his eyes flashed a demonic pink. He smiled against her flesh as he tightened his grip on her waist before his hands slid down to grip her hips.

"Do you need me to…" she paused looking for the words to describe what she knew Sebastian wanted, but words failed her so she reached down to trail a finger down his chest until it rested at the waist line of his pants were she slipped it into his waist line and gave a gentle tug in her direction.

The raven smirked at her actions, letting her tug his pants with her slender fingers before capturing her lips with his own, taking her bottom lip between his teeth, giving it a playful tug. He pulled back in shock at the sound that escaped from her lips in response, but couldn't help but be turned on. She let out a growl, a sound that soft and throaty, not quite cat, not quite human.

She blushed under his stare before tugging at his pants once more and prompted: "well…?"

Her raven smirked and wrapped his arms around her small waist, nuzzling her face and neck, before murmuring quietly into her ear "of course, will you give it to me?"

She hid her confusion; give what to him; but responded with a confidence she didn't quite feel "of course, it seems only fair seeing as how I want it too."

Sebastian pulled back to give her a slow, seductive, easy smile, ruby eyes sparkling in the dim lighting, "oh really now?"

He pulled her closer, holding her to him as the hunger swept through him, demanding to be satisfied before he sank his teeth into her shoulder.

She froze in his arms, ear falling back as her tail lashed once before she went limp in his embrace, "S-Sebastian? What are you doing?"

He slowly pulled his fangs from her shoulder, licking her blood off his perfect lips, before unfurling wings that shone blue ebony, the color of a moonless night. Vibrant demonic pink eyes completed the look as he stared into her own, a soft and scared blue, "something I should have done a long time ago," he murmured.

She looked up at him her face a mix of confusion, fear and arousal as she puzzled his words, "…"

The demon chuckled darkly before taking a breath to begin to explain, "it means that I am taking you for my own and you will no longer be just my pet, but my partner, my companion, all I have to do is mark you," he paused to smile, "and take you, -ravish you-, take the one thing you have so well protected from others so far, as my own."

She looked at him hesitantly and spoke in a quite voice, eyes suddenly down cast: "and what if I don't want this?"

Sebastian paused, a look of hurt and rejection flitting across devastatingly handsome face and he looked away, silky locks of ebony falling from behind his ears.

"Well, in that case—" he paused to take a deep shuddering breath, feeling crushed that he would finally decide to make this commitment and she would reject him, "— in that case, you should leave right now, and clean out your wound and I wont make anymore advances on you."

He sat, letting his arms fall away from her, waiting for her to get up and leave him, abandon him, to crush him the way no other had done before or ever would have the power to do.

She studied him with soft and sad blue eyes, the color of the sea after a storm. She blushed and made her decision, taking his hand and brought it to her breast, holding it there.

He inhaled sharply and turned to face her, not daring to let himself hope and she spoke, eyes full of love that didn't need to be verbally acknowledged to be felt, "my dear dear raven," she laughed lightly at his foolishness, "I love you, so take me—take me and make me yours, because I don't want top belong to anyone else."

Sebastian's eyes sparkled as her words filled his ears and he moved his hand from her breast to her hair to pull her closer so he could kiss her, wrapping his ink black wings around her slight form, smiling against her lips when he felt her tail caress his face once, ever so sweetly, before his hands slid to the laces of her dress, his fingers making quick work of them as she fumbled with the buttons of his tail coat. Buttons buttons and laces, so many things separating me from her, damn them all, he ranted to himself as she finally managed to undo all of the buttons on his tail coat, looked daunted by the buttons on his waist coat and shirt, oh damn them all, he thought.

She blushed as he pulled her dress off her slender form, sitting in only her corset and bloomers (methinks they is called that…), and he caught her chin, making her look him in the eye as her ears pulled back, and he mumbled, "you are beautiful my lovely little neko, please don't be embarrassed."

She sighed and nodded, reaching up to continue her quest to undo his entire seemingly endless amount of buttons, scowling when one button refused to undo. Chuckling, the raven undid them all, leaving the layers for her to peel off him, smiling as she clapped childishly before slowly pulling off the offending clothing, relishing the ease in which it now came off, her lips pursing slight as she momentarily struggled in completely pulling them off.

He waited impatiently until she was done before he reached down to slide off her bloomers and stockings to expose smooth creamy legs of the finest ivory, and he couldn't resist trailing his hands down them, watching the blush form on the apples of her cheeks, bringing attention to the blue of her eyes trained upon his face to watch his reaction.

He smiled devilishly, devilish thoughts filling that lovely head of his as he reached up to cup her face and brought his lips to hers, his tongue stealing into her mouth as he let the other hand rest possessively upon her smooth leg, before bringing his lips to the puncture wounds on her shoulder blade, licking the blood off noting how their shape was already changing as he came closer to claiming her for his own..

She smiled up at him, with a beauty that could only be described as other worldly as he slowly began to unlace her corset, letting it fall way from her as he gazed upon her breast, soft and round perfection tipped with pink as he reached up to cup them in his hands, teasing her nipples into hard peaks as each breath she took pushed them into his slender fingered hand.

He couldn't resist the smile that curved up the corners of his oh so kissable lips as he felt her heart stutter once in its quickened beat and he leaned forward to flick out his tongue to tease her before pulling back to watch as she took a sharp breath and tossed her head back, silky locks flying back as well to cascade down her newly unmarked back. "Oh—Sebby," she purred, voice pitched slightly and very- very breathy.

The ravens lips twitched into a devilish smile as he pulled away to stand and pull of his pants, leaving only his boxers on, enjoying the fact that he still was partially clothed, while she was in a state of complete undress. "Hmmm, yes little neko?"

She paused, breathing coming in shallowly as she waited for him to come back down to her level and she promptly began to work on his neck, teasing his skin by dragging her fangs over the sensitive now red skin there, before stopping to pant in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine, "I-I want you, no—I _need _you," she half purred half growled, glad to have found the right words.

He smiled, feeling slightly breathless from her administrations and reached down to stroke her entrance with a gloved hand before he slid off the gloves with his teeth, still in his true form, wings folded against his back. He then proceeded to slip his finger into her now slightly wet folds, enjoying the little mew of surprise this elicited from the beautiful neko he called his own, and he slipped another into her, curling his long fingers inside her, watching avidly as she arched her back, hips rising to meet his hand. He smiled, ego inflating and he withdrew his finger, whispering into her ear, "you must be warned, I am not known for being a gentle lover, but for you, my beloved, I will try."

She smiled, her entire face lighting up as he lowered her onto her back on the bed, positioning himself at her entrance, unable to contain himself any longer, his arousal almost painful as he waited for her to acknowledge his words, "Sebastian, you're a demon, its to be expected," and she gently tugged his hips towards herself, making him gasp as his head was pushed against her warmth and it was all he needed.

He pushed into her forcefully, stopping only when he had broken her barrier, watching her face worriedly as it squinced up in pain and discomfort, blood leaking from between her legs as she growled in pain, and let out a soft animal keening. For a moment he worried that he had broken her, his little porcelain cat, his only love, but slowly her face relaxed and her breathing dissolved from pained and labored breathing to shallow, wanting little pants and she smiled, "Mmmm it feels good now," she encouraged.

The demon chuckled darkly, his wings rustling against the smooth skin of his back and he pulled out half way only to slide himself back in, enjoying her warmth, but cringing slightly at her tightness as her walls slowly began to stretch around his length. He continued thrust into her, slowly and only letting half of him enter her before she interrupted with a quiet plea to go faster, to give her more. He complied happily, slipping more of himself into her warmth , moving faster and harder, her hips buckling forward to meet each thrust as her tail lashed in pleasure under her, egging him on to go faster, harder, and deeper.

Each moan that escaped her lips was heaven to his ears ("mmm oh! Sebast—Ahh!") And her entreated her to his own, the bass harmony to her tinkling soprano, accompanied by the smacking sounds their bodies made as they came together repeatedly, and soon the end came for them, making Aurora cry out, hands reaching to clutch Sebastian's shoulders as she held her self against him, her walls tightening and relaxing around him in waves as her climax came upon her, her hair stinking to her shining skin. Sebastian smiled at the music of her cries as he continued to ride her, pulling himself to his end, shuddering as he filled her with himself, her name (loudly) leaving his lips and he collapsed on top of her, her breast smooshing under his weight.

He pulled off of her slowly, a contented sigh leaving him as he turned his head to look into her brilliant blue eyes as his own slipped back into their usual red, his true form changing into one more human. She smiled and touched her shoulder were Sebastian's mark had formed, the two puncture wounds transformed into something more beautiful, something more permanent.

The raven smiled and leaned over to press his lips to hers, ever so gently, brushing hair out of her sweaty face, caressing her spotted ears, teasing each tiger like spot before kissing her once more, suddenly remembering the up coming event and he cussed under his breath, "Aurora, my pet," he sighed, " Im afraid we have a ball we're going to have to attend."

* * *

**Alys: well what do you think? Not too shabby for a girl whos never had sex before right (lol tmi Im sorry)? ahah Hope you liked it if so review! And remember the more you say in your review the more personal your personal response will be (if you care about that at all)**

**Ok personal response time!**

**to Pammazola: Yay~ Im so excited to see what you bring to my story for the ball scene! Im also glad that you enjoyed the fluff, it was fun but hard to write due to writters block...**

**to Vampire Siren: Ahaha yup. I had some fun writting him, but he was a taaaad OOC... but who cares? It was fluffy!**

**to NarutoSoulfox: lol hurray for pervyness (lol Pervy Sage... from Naruto...) And I hope to post the 1st chapter for your story soon its called "Business Mistakes".**

**to Sweetdreams705: of course! I have! But sadly only by one espisode, but I saw episode one of season 2 (god my spelling sucks to day Im sorry) so Im happy, I love Alois.**

**to Pretty-Little-lira-girl70: YAYYYYYYYY~ And of course your OC will be used, it was your idea! Yay Im excited to collaberate with you!**

**to Guest: *puuurrrrs* meow, (rofl) I will!**

**To KimiKumaiBlueRat: Ahaha Im glad you like her, and Ill have to read Melodies stories sometime! thanks for your suport!**

**to Sebby-Fan: I will!**

**to Citrusywolf: Hey~ I havent ruined you completely Phantomhive! I only make sure you are completely soiled *grins evilly* Cant wait to get my hands on you~ (lol) Love, Trancy**

**to Hellgirl-fan: *brings story on a silver platter while cosplaying Sebastian* your chapter Mistress Hellgirl-fan.**

**Anywho, thanks for reading and be sure to check out my new story All for the Love of A Phantomhive my Claude Alois fic and keep a look out for my coming up story : Business Mistakes! **


	10. Notice

**Hey guys its Alys~ I hate to get your hopes just and have you think this is a new chapter, but sadly it isn't. I wanted to apologize for not updating and tell you that I am working on the new chapter, I've just been rather busy with school and color guard! Please have faith and hang in there! I'm trying to get this chapter finished and posted soon! Thanks for your patience! So heres a random thing.. I don't know but its from Auroras point of view so you have something to chew on while Im trying not to die from being over worked! And its short...**

* * *

****POV. Aurora

I stared out the window, trying to see out of it as the rain pelted it, making it fog each time I breathed. Sebastian had yet to return from sending out the invites and I found myself rather bored with out him. Not to mention that the bed seems too big with out him, as if it intends to swallow me as I sleep, so I've started to sleep on my cat bed once more.

My tail twitched impatiently as I back away from the window, my ears falling flat against my skull as I let out a dissapointed sigh. I tugged at the fabric of my gown, watching as the material shimmered slightly in the candle light that filled the large room. I rather liked the candles, the fire was lovely to watch.

I paced slowly, covering the floor in slow, measured steps, waiting, before giving up and walking over to my make shift bed, settling upon it with a swish of skirts, before I pushed them down , giggling as the air rushed out from it as I did so. I_ couldnt help but wonder if Sebastian truely understood when I told him that I loved him. It is an odd thing to love. Its such a strong emotion - and yet.. so very tender and soft, so easily lost to despair. Like...like when I first told my raven that I loved him and he simply responded with how nice that was and how he cared for me in return. I had felt as if my world was crumpling around me and the sun had died- how melodramtic of me...but a cat cant help but wonder._

I lower myself down upon the blanketed pillows as my tail lashed under my dress in distress as I remembered the feeling. _Oh how I love him, I would give anything and everything for him, I only wish there was a way for me to express this to him in a way that I could be sure he would understand...but who says he doesnt? I get myself into trouble with these kinds of thoughts..._

* * *

**Alys: again sorry its so short and that I havent updated it in a while...Im actually meant to be doing homework right now ^ ^; hehe...so um ya! I will try to update soon! Oh and I had a stupid idea, so I was browsing Deviant Art with my friends and we ran across all of these question and answer things, and it gave me an idea, if you would like, if you have a question fro one of my extremely OOC characters or Aurora, you can pm me or put it in your review and I will include the answer in your personal response! (I will has the character "answer it") I guess Ill know your anwser based off your reviews!**

**Thank you! Dont loose faith in me please! Now I must actually do homework!**

**Love**

**Alys**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alys: Hey guys! Long time no update...Im very very very VERY sorry about that...but my life has been super crazy. I had colorguard and marching band season to finish and school has been a complete and total pain in my a*s. Not to mention that I now have depression *sarcastic* yaaay, that just makes my day...not really. So heres your new update, this chapter was made possible with the help of _Pretty-little-liar-girl70_ and _Pammazola. _They wrote the other POV.'~ So given them a pm or soemthing if you review and thank them as well~**

**Ok so one of the Ocs- Pretty-Little-liar-girl70's- is a bit complex so here is some of her description of her to make her easier for you to understand:Age: physically seventeen, mentally the beginning of time.  
Race: Observer  
Eyes: Transparent kind of redish pink.  
Hair: White  
She's an albino  
She's shorter than Aurora, not by much though.  
Observers, so this is a race she created out of boredom j  
So Observers are in the middle of good and evil, they are a perfect balance, until they turn a certain age, then they become either on the angel's side or the deomns side, sometimes they just stay a perfect balance of both, and it's rare to become one or the other. Observers, like the shinigami's have their own realm, and it's a place where they can observe everything, they can watch people's lives and know every hidden thing inside their heart and mind, they know how the future will turn out, except for their own kinds. Demons don't know about there kind until the twentieth century, so Sebastian has no idea what she is.  
(those are her words, i just edited it a bit..)**

**Again, sorry for the wait, thanks for having faith in me and waiting, I love you all!**

**Standard disclaimer applies! The OC's dont belong to me but to ****_Pretty-little-liar-girl70_ and _Pammazola, _so dont steal them_!_** Now...Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

Sebastian moved with eloquent grace as he busied himself with decorating the ball room for the dance Lizzie had begged Ciel to throw for her. He tried his hardest not to get too distracted by the blue eyes neko sitting, curled up in her favorite chair. She was watching him avidly with sparkling blue eyes as the tip of her tail twitched back and forth as she fought the cat like urge to pounce on the raven haired butler as he moved about the room.

As he placed the last decoration , he landed silently on the floor, moving to stand in front of Aurora as she followed his movements with large indigo dusk eyes, a smile pulling up the corners of her lips as he came closer , reaching up for him with her pale, slender hands, letting th4em open and close in a silent request.

He smiled, leaning forward to place his face n her asking hands, letting her bring her own face to his, nuzzling her nose gently against his, purring loudly before her hands move to his waist to pull the willing butler upon her lap so he straddled her slender hips. She kissed him gently before burying her face in his neck, ears falling back against her head. "There is going to be so many people," she complained quietly, continuing to hide her face in his hair, "I don't like it."

The raven chuckled quietly, "I know," he stroked her hair soothingly, "you can stay in my room until I come and get you, I won't force you into an uncomfortable situation."

"Will you hide with me," she asked, moving to gaze upon his beautiful face, cat slit eyes large and pleading.

He tried to ignore the rushing heat to his lower abdomen, as ideas as to what he could do to her if he chose to hide with her. Pushing these thoughts away before they could get out of hand, he spoke, "if I hide with you, how will I greet the young master's guests?"

She sighed and trailed her hands down his chest and nodded reluctantly, her ears pulled back in disappointment, her eyes down cast.

"I understand," she looked up at him, "Will you come and get me and introduce me to some people – when the ball is in motion?"

A chuckle rumbled from the demons chest, "why of course, you didn't honestly think that I was going to let you hide the entire time now did you?"

White gloved hands crept up to tangle in the dark honey gold locks of her long wavy hair, pulling her closer to place a persuading kiss upon her lips, silently begging her to not hide, but to join him, to remain by his side.

She leaned into his touch eagerly, hands clutching the lapels of his jacket to hold him closer to her, where he sat on her lap, straddling her hips.

"Stay," she breathed against his now damp lips, eliciting a smile from the raven haired demon.

'No…join me."

"No," she murmured, shaking her head, her lips brushing back and forth across his, "no."

He tightened his grip on her hair, forcing her head back, exposing the pale column of her throat, placing soft teasing kisses to the skin there, and dominating and over powering her. She could feel her resolve waver as he worked her over, a purr rumbling in her throat, vibrating the skin under his lips sensually.

"Fine," she relented, "but I will only join you for part of the ball; the thought of all those people around me is slightly frightening…"

He smiled, "I know," relaxing his hold on her hair so she could look at him, red marks starting to form on her once flawless skin. He would have to cover those for her if she were to join him at the ball, otherwise it would be considered quite the scandal, not that what he had done to her already wasn't scandalous enough.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy yourself my little pet, I promise, "he comforted, caressing her ears tenderly before standing,"now I must go, our guest will be arriving shortly for this evenings ball. I would suggest that you go and hide now if you still feel that you must..." he quickly applied some make up onto her neck as he spoke, "removing" the blemish from her neck.

Aurora nodded, stood and brushed the front of her dress until it laid the way she wanted it, with down cast eyes before she looked up, cat slit pupil eyes looking silver in the soft light. She moved to stand in front of him, moving quickly to kiss him and run her hands through his silky raven locks before pulling away before he could respond.

that evening~

**Maya's POV~**

I step out of the carriage, accepting the awaiting hand of my butler, Alfred. I look up from under my hat, at the Phantomhive manor; it had been a long time since I had visited the young earl, almost too long. My eyes took in the sight of the grand manor, its beautiful structure always made me smile happily.

If only Matthew were here, he would've loved to see Ciel again, Ciel will not take well to the news of Matthew's death. Sighing, I thanked Alfred, and made my way up to the front door of the beautiful manor. Digging out my invitation, to show to Sebastian, I remembered receiving it.

**Flashback~**

"_Je vous verraila semaine prochaineMonsieurAnthony!"(I'll see you next week mister Anthony!) I waved, a fake smile upon my lips, it had been two days since Matthew's death, I had watched as Ronald Knox took his soul and I even watched his cinematic record, of course I knew this would happen, I was an observer and I observed, the future, past, and present._

_I had come to earth disguised as the baby daughter of a noble family, who were close to the Queen. I loved coming to earth, but this time I felt really attached to my 'family', I had grown attached to this life. I had seen my brother's death coming and yet it still hit me hard. I was just turning around when I heard a familiar voice call my name, my human name._

"_Maya, Mademoiselle__Maya!Une lettre pour toichérie!( Maya, miss Maya ! A__letter__for__you dear__!")__I turned around to see the mail man, holding out an invitation, plastering a smile back on to my face I walked over to meet him halfway, « Merci monsieur Jonathon ! Bonne journee ! »(Thank-you Mr. Jonathon ! Have a nice day !) Jonathon nodded, « Vous aussi, ont un beau jour, mademoiselle Maya » (You too, have a nice day, miss Maya)_

_I began walking back to the manor, already opening the invitation, normally I would ignore such invitations, but this one had the Phantomhive seal on it. Thinking of the Phantomhives now, was a pleasant thought._

_You have been cordially invited,_

_To Earl Ciel Phantomhive's ball_

_Saturday, August 3rd, 1884_

_Eight o' clock p.m._

_Ps. I hope to see you soon, Dearest Maya._

**End Flashback~**

Sharing my head slightly, I turned back to the door, raising a hand to knock, just before my hand could meet with the door, I was met with Ciel's butler, Sebastian Michaelis. I smirk, « Bonjour, monsieur Michaelis, longtemps sans voir, comment avez-vous été ? » (Hello, mister Michaelis, long time no see, how have you been ? )

The butler grinned happily back at me, we had been on very good terms before, he knew that I secretly fancied his young master, but still did not know just what I was. Although demons weren't supposed to know until the twentieth century. So he would find out then when the super natural war happened.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Maya, en effet il a été long, je vais bien merci, et votre auto » (Hello miss Maya, indeed it has been long, I am doing fine and you your self ?) I felt my smile falter a tiny bit and he noticed, and he frowned, a look of questioning on his face.

« Eh bien,vous voyezMatthieuest malheureusement décédéil ya quelques jours. Je n'ai rien ditencoreCielparce que je neveux pas lefardeau avecles nouvelles,mais à part çaje l'ai faitbien. » (Well, you see Matthew unfortunately died a few days ago. I didn't tell Ciel yet because I didn't want to burden him with the news, but other then that I have been doing fine. ) I smiled a knowing smile after that, leaning in, to whisper into his ear, «Aussiquel est son nom? » (Also what's her name?) I could tell that the butler was actually happy and not faking it, though he did apear amused whenever I had visited, because I always teased Ciel.

Sebastian smirked, « Aurora, I shall introduce her to you tonight. » I smiled, I knew that the butler would finally find someone for him, and I could tell this little neko would be perfect for him, « Well, I hope to see you and her later on tonight, congrats demon. » With that I walked off, smiling as if I had just been told a secret, when really I had just told him I knew what he was, which had no doubt shocked him, I had never let him know that I knew of his true nature.

Walking around for a while I noticed Alois Trancy and smiled, he had finally realized the feelings for the one he truly loved, walking over I smiled politely I liked the Trancy boy, he was misunderstood.

« BonsoirmonsieurAlois, Claude, comment avez-vouseuces derniers temps? » (Good evening mister Alois, Claude, how have you been lately?) I laugh at the confused look I get from Alois, he had never gotten french, neither had Ciel, and it amused me to no end, I smiled kindly as Claude whispered the english translation into his ear.

« Maya, you know how I am with french ! But good evening to you as well, I have been doing extremely well lately, and you ? » I laughed at his little pout, he was so adorable, I always thought of his as a little brother, eventhough he was older than me, he ussually acted younger then a twelve year old.

« I am well, but I am glad to hear you are doing very well, so do you plan on anything naughty tonight ? » I ask a hint of mischeif in my voice, though I know that wont happen, it was still fun to ask, besides Alois and I were always known as double trouble when we younger.

That's when I catch the scent of a reaper, and I smile from ear to ear, this I had not seen, I always loved reapers, they never ceased to amuse me, and being something that I couldn't the future of was even more interesting !

This night just got more interesting !

_Cordelia's POV_

Half hidden by the shadows of an empty corner of the Phantomhive manor, I took this fleeting moment of privacy to glance through our records just one more time. I delicately adjusted my rimless glasses farther up my nose, having to make a greater than normal effort to read the profile of the most current soul to appear on the To-Die list; however, I found that the loud bustle and noise that shook the ballroom was annoyingly distracting, and with a bulging left temple I snapped the book closed and returned it to my purse, not at all prepared to deal with an upcoming migraine. The level of activity around me would not have been quite so bothersome if I was not alone. It's a very lonely experience, being at a ball all by oneself. Everyone else seemed to be having a pleasant time, whilst I stood here like a wallflower, waiting.

_Mister William_, I thought with slight irritation. _If this is your idea of a nice evening out, you are sorely mistaken._ But I cannot say that I am surprised. That grim reaper's idea of 'fun' was closely associated with the concept of 'work,' and he took his 'fun' very seriously.

My green eyes narrowed, quickly scanning over the figures of many noblemen and women, even catching sight of our soul, Roger Worthington, an elderly gentleman with wavy graying hair, a round face, and a moustache. He was short with a jolly belly that bulged out above his waistline. I watched him simultaneously puff on the cigar that had been offered to him by the Phantomhive butler and sip from the crystal glass of champagne. According to his profile, he was the owner of a manufacturing company of firearms. A portion of the profit he made went to the orphanages in London, so the children may have blankets in the winter time. Mister William followed him for about a month now, waiting for precisely this moment: Saturday, August 3rd, 1884, at eight-thirty, in the Phantomhive manor, and Mister Worthington would be dead at age 57.

Which is a rather old age for a human, in my opinion. I knew that with my being a grim reaper our life spans in comparison with a mortal's seem like an eternity. I am still considered a fledgling by reaper terms, but old enough to begin soul collecting and reviewing cinematic record. My death scythe was enchanted to take on the appearance of a noblewoman's umbrella (an unconcealed death scythe would be rather suspicious, don't you think?). I kept it with me always. The presence of demons in such a close proximity was a bit unnerving. Having never fought one demon, much less two, caused me to become frightfully aware of just how inexperienced I was. Mister William promised not to leave me alone for too long; in fact, I could already see him returning, weaving in and out of the milling bodies of mortals with a look of determination in his eyes. He told me he was surveying the room and the invited guests, so we would know exactly what type of approach we should use to successfully collect the soul.

Our enemies, he said, we be very nearby. Though he did not believe the one Sebastian Michaelis would bring us much grief, knowing that he was held firmly on a chain by the young earl, William was not as confident in his analysis of the Trancy butler. Claude had his own methods of business that did not follow reaper or demon ethics and laws. As soon as Mister Worthington's time comes, we must extract his soul swiftly before the tantalizing aroma of it overwhelms the demons. The blood within my veins pulsed just a little faster.

Entering the Phantomhive manor was not a great difficulty. We go wherever we want to, invitation or not. I can remember stepping lightly up the front steps of the gorgeous home, stopping cold at the chilling aura of Mister Sebastian, the butler who stood guard at the door. He was graciously accepting invitations and cheerfully checking names off of a clipboard. The demon wore glasses like a reaper, which I found very intriguing, but Mister William assured me it was all for appearance's sake, to not to be fooled by his charms. He took my hand then, holding it tightly. "I will protect you, Miss Cordelia. Do not fear him." I was then no longer thinking about Sebastian, or our mission. Perhaps, maybe, William was going to try and be happy tonight, simply for the reason that it would make _me_happy to see him smile. Before I knew it, we had reached the threshold. His emerald eyes hardened, and I watched him hand Mister Sebastian a folded sheet of paper from the inside of his jacket.

"William T. Spears and Cordelia Blessington…" he murmured under his breath, giving us one long, speculating look over his glasses. I held my breath, waiting for an attack. Instead, Sebastian flashed a small smirk, just a curve of one corner of his lips. "Welcome. Please, enjoy yourselves."

I sighed, remembering the relief I felt as he let us walk away with our true identities concealed. We owed the Phantomhive butler for this small favor. I tried not to resent that notion too much.

"Any trouble, Miss Cordelia?" William asked, rejoining me in my quiet corner of the ballroom after fifteen minutes. Without my consent, my eyes trailed lightly up his physique, admiring him without his noticing of it. Of course. Mister William never seemed to understand when I wanted his attention. He was all business when it came to collecting souls. His own death scythe was shrunken to a pair of gardening shears that fit comfortably onto his belt, hidden by his jacket.

"Actually, I'm rather bored," I admitted, running my hands over my beautiful red dress. Too bad I could not show it off on the dance floor. "Maybe we should have brought Mister Grell…" I smiled when a brief moment of distaste flinted across William's face. "He would have been the talk of the evening…"

"Yes, and not in a very positive manner either," William handed me a glass of water. I took it and sipped. "His obsession with the Michaelis demon is to the point of insanity. We never would have made it through the front door." He kindly accepted my empty glass and handed it to a ditzy looking red-haired maid with round spectacles. She looked utterly flabbergasted for a moment, and then happily skipped off to the kitchen. Our sensitive ears faintly detected the sound of shattering crystal, and then the black form of the Phantomhive butler leaping over the crowd and disappearing into the kitchen after the maid. I was watching long enough to notice the little neko following him with a sly grin on her lips.

My attention was quickly severed by the sounds of screaming.

"Mister Worthington! Mister Worthington, are you alright?" The elderly man was clutching his chest, panting heavily. His knees gave way, and then he was sprawled on the floor. "What's wrong with him?!"

"Quickly, Miss Cordelia," William urged, withdrawing his miniature death scythe. "We act now!"

I followed in haste. _So much for a nice evening._

Normal Pov:

Aurora smiled at albino girl who stood only a few inches shorter then herself, her name was Maya. Half hiding behind Sebastian, tail swishing nervously under her dress, as she tried to ignore the large amounts of people around her, One pale slender hand clutched the back of Sebastian's tail coat like one would a security blanket.

"Sebastian," she whispered, feeling extremely shy in the room full of people laughing and dancing, there was just so many of them… "will you tell her that I like her eyes" she requested as she stared into the albinos brilliant almost transparent red eyes.

She watched the girl with curious blue eyes as Sebastian passed her words along to Maya, a smile curving the corners of the girls lips before her raven suddenly was gone, her hand stinging from where it had been ripped from its hold onto his jacket. The tinkling of glass that reached her ears soon after. With an apologetic smile to Maya, Aurora turned to race after her raven, a smile upon her lips as excitement filled her, Meylene's continual breaking of the fine china had never creased to amuse her. But- before she could get very far a cry rang out: "Mr Worthington! Mr Worthington are you alright?"

Aurora paused in her pursuit watching as a man and a woman carrying a lovely umbrella ran over to a large man who appeared to be choking on something as he fell to his knees, large hands going to his throat.

The intriguing couple walked over to where he stood and the neko girl watched them with large wondering eyes, slit pupils narrowing as Mr. Worthington's cinemati records unfurled from his body with what appeared to be a quick tap of her umbrella, the move surprisingly sharp. Cordelia, -that was her name and the man William. They were collecting his soul, how she knew this, she knew not, she would later remember that her demon talked about it once as he rocked her to sleep.

Aurora looked up, wondering why no one was getting upset only to realize that Sebastian had challenged Claude to a fencing match to distract them, using that magic that only he seemed to have in order to save his masters party, the ever loyal servant. She knew it wouldn't last long.

William and Cordelia stood, each pushing up their glasses up the bridge of their noses, before turning to stop dead in their tracks as a voice called to them.

"Why~ there you are~.I finally~ found you and to think I went through all this trouble when you didn't even invite me along! How rude~" A red haired man coed, long flowing hair trailing out behind him as he made scene in his eloquent ball gown.

The two reapers turned, a frown pulling on the lips of one while a sigh escaped the other and William swiftly stepped forward. "Grell your making a scene, and Im afraid if you keep this up Im simply going to have demote you again."

The red hear pressed a hand to his heart, manicured nails shinning in the light, "Will—" he paused suddenly as he spotted Aurora, and he sniffed, his sentence suddenl;y taking a different course completely, "oh its you, I thought the little blonde brat had taken you off Sebby's beautiful hands…"

The nekos eyes widened, pupils dilating with fear and she looked around for any sign of her raven, before she save up and turned to respond to him while Maya watched with a grim knowing look upon her face, "I-I –Sebby came for me.. he didn't like what you did Im afraid."

The reaper looked faintly disappointed as William and Cordelia took advantage of his distraction to remove the body, something they normally wouldn't do, but seeing as how this was a party it seemed rude to simply just leave it there.

Grell frowned at her with distain before he remembered that he had yet to turn in his paper work—Will would be "overjoyed" when he found out...With a sigh the red head shook his long hair once in agitation before he brushed past the little neko, knocking her to the floor as he passed, grumbling about how William always made him take the records of all the sick people,-"And they all look so awful!"—before he left, the little neko secretly happy to see him go.

The small albino girl stepped forward with sad eyes, offering, a slender hand to the fallen lover of the raven demon, helping her to her feet before saying, "you should find Sebastian, I think he is going to be all the time with you he can get…"

Auroras dark blue eyes widened at her words as a chill crept down the length of her spine and through her tail, "O-oh..ok" she responded before turning to run and find her raven, scared by the girls words, as Maya watched the neko disappear from her sight.

* * *

**Alys: tada! Its done *tear* only one chapter left! Oh! And to the lovely people who helped me write this, if any of this is not to your liking (like if you hate what I did or I screwed something up majorly-let me know, pm me, and Ill fix it and make it better!)**

**Ok...now its time for personal response time! Yaayy! I love you people!**

**to Leakyrawings: Im glad you like my story and the way it reads~ I always worry that my stories dont read well...^ ^;**

**To firebringer12500: EH!? Why would you want to do that! *shields Alois and Claude* Whhhhhhyyyyyyyy? Im glad you like it-but please dont hurt the characters...please...**

**To Sebby-fan: thanks! but its not luck I need...its time! But thank you!**

**to Sweetdreams705: Chibi pancakes! YaaaaaaY! And no..Aurora didnt wear the maid outfit...*tear* Hannah is a pretty name, and dont fret not looking like the anime Hannah, no one could ever look that ..well anime-ish**

**To Midnight-Nightmare:Thanks! I try! ^-^**

**to Pretty-Little-liar: I hope you liked it! I included soem of you description stuff at the top because I didnt want any confusion about your character, I hope that was ok...^ ^;**

**To Narutosoulfox: *smiles* point for Sebby! Or more accurately..Score!**

**To Katinalht: Im glad you like my brain baby Aurora~ shes fun to write...but sadly i dont know how many jealousy scenes I can squish into the next chapter due to it being the last...*tear* Im sorry...**

**Sarafinja: 8slightly paniced* Nooooooo dont faint on me! Im glad you like the character and how I write them but Im not so good you should faint over them! And yea...my lemons arent horribly graphic, but I can write them that way but it didnt seem right for this story...but I haz FLUFF! *holds up a piece of golden fluff as dramatic music plays* And how could I be scared by your craziness? Its wonderful, I myself am a rather crazy child~**

**Okatay! (yes I spelled it with a a on purpose! Dont judge! Please! Ooo~ Did you hear of my new found love for Umehito Nekozawa from Ouran High School Host Club? Well now you have...Im in love with him, hes wonderful! Oh-wait thats not the point! I meant to say: thanks for reading my story! Yuor reviews help me find time to write, so please review! Please? And I hope you liked the chapter and if you havent read my notice-do- so you can know all about my little character questioning idea, which I will know your opinion of based off your reviews!**

**Until the last chapter,**

**Alys**


End file.
